Sakura
by Rose Haostn
Summary: Airi Sakura and her family is forever running from the Watanbe. For over 100 yrs they have been trying to get her powers to use for evil and she refuses to give them up. This time around she not only has herself to worry about, but many others as well.
1. Chapters 1 through 4

_S__A__K__U__R__A_

_Introduction_

_Konnichiwa, my name is Airi Romanov or Astaleia El Daemonia Eucharistia Airi Sakura Romanov. (I do not tell anyone that long part of my name…you know why) If you are wondering, why my name is that long and you probably are….well I'll have to tell you later. I was born in Astaleia. No humans should know about this magical place. (So don't tell anyone I told you about it or I'll get into trouble) After Sakki and Yukki -my little brother and sister- were born, we moved to Japan. We are also immortals or vampire, but we prefer to be called immortals. Muh hahaha I vant your blood! Just kidding._

_I have special powers, which are The Power of the Four Elements (mom's side of family) and immortal abilities. I know, I'm mixed with a lot of stuff aren't I?_

_I go to The Royal Academy of Eltoria for training. Which, may I add is in Astaleia. The school is okay, but sometimes it is really boring and I fall asleep and I am hit on the head by the teacher. Thank god we heal fast or I'd be in a coma. It also has some preppy kids there who think that they are all that and they get on my damn nerves grr. _

_The thing that sucks the most is that I….well me, brothers and sisters have to go to regular school during the day too so that people won't look at us weird. Usually once we hit between the ages of 20-30 we stop aging so as far as school goes when we finish college and after a few years have passed sometimes we move. Since we don't like moving we live in secluded areas._

_As you know we are immortals so we really can't go out into much sun, but if we really slap on the SPF we can go out into it. We should be out in it only for a few hours though because we have to keep putting it on or else we'll have to feed more than we usually do. Then at night, we have to go to Eltoria. Therefore, we pretty much have our hands full all the time, but we only since we're moving we won't have to go. On the weekdays, we don't have to go to school…any school, but we do have to study. _

_First we study the normal stuff like math and English and then we practice spells, charms, and other things like that. Although, I do hate test time. Why? We have twice the stress on us because we go to two different schools and that's a lot of stuff to take on even for an immortal. We have to study like a million subjects! So, we hardly get any sleep…well we do, but not much. Yeah, like five hours, we cram hard! Well, Hiroki, Tsukino, Sakki, and Yukki do, but I really don't like studying, so they all force me to. Well I'm sorry, I get tired of studying all of the time. I've went to college at least twice now, but we gotta do it anyway to keep up. _

_This agency called Watanbe is after me and my powers. (I hate them) They have been after my family for centuries. That's why we moved to America, but they have found us again and again. So I've moved to about 4 or 5 different countries. I know Japanese, English (I learned this in school in Japan though), Spanish, Chinese and Latin and of course Astaleian-they speak different languages though-) I have been living here in America for about hmmm...2 years I think._

_I live with my parents and my annoying brothers and sisters. Except for two because they have their own places. My parent's names are Rika and Seiichiro. My mom's powers are mostly the same as mine (the Four Elements), she is telepathic, and she can pick things up with her mind like psychic energy or something it's kind of cool. My dad's powers are he has these really cool Elf powers (I mean I have them too, but still), but any way he also has force fields, and he can breath under water._

_My brother and sisters are Hiroki and Tsukino-who are the eldest-they are 552. Yes, they are twins, but they are identical twins. Nevertheless, do they get along? Yep, most of the time they do. (though I was going to say no weren't you?) They act just alike too. They are the twins of darkness. (my nickname for them because they are so mean to me) Yukki and Sakki who are the youngest are 151 and yes they are identical twins too. They are the nicer twins, but they can be mischievous, especially Sakki. Oh and the cool thing about the four of them being twins is that they can combine their powers to make them stronger, they can also feel when the other is hurt, and they can hear each others thought. (in other words, they are telepathic) If they need to find each other, they can pin point just where the other twin is._

_Oh and by the way (oops I almost forgot) Hiroki's power is that he can morph into any animal he wants and has the characteristics of them too. He also has the strength of 1,000,000,000 men _**(****warning: do not and I mean do not get into a brawl with him. You will get hurt badly, and probably lose. Cause I've only won once and I was pretty banged up. Well at first anyway. Since he's Hiroki, he didn't act like a gentleman and take it he hit me right back and twice as harder.**

_Tsukino (her nickname is Suki) has the Cloud goddess powers (ice and fire and some other stuff), she can also shrink down to as small as an ant. She can also put up force fields. _

_Sakki is a fairy so that means that she can cast magix and since she finally got her enchantix, she can cast stronger spells. She can also alter her weight, height, and appearance. She is sooo beautiful when she is in full form. _

_Yukki has dad's elfin powers, supersonic hearing, and can also turn into a ghost, but you can see him…that is when he wants you to._

_I'm smack dab in the middle so I get a combination of everyone's power plus my own! So, as you already know I have the power of Four Elements. I am 210 years old and yea our ages may be really old to you humans, but to us vamps its actually really young. I am also a fairy (sort of) and I can use their magix. (I already have my enchantix) I can alter my weight, height, and appearance too. (Overall, I can do whatever Sakki can do and more such as use magix). The only animals I can turn into right now are a little kitten and a puppy. I can also control people's minds with telepathic, read minds and pick things up with it too. (I only control bad people's minds….um, well sometimes)_

_I also have the usual immortal abilities, I heal quickly, I can hearing is greatly amplified, I can jump to high places, I can run really fast their. We actually get all of our blood from our family's blood banks. The only time we may drink from a mortal is when in an emergency. We never hurt people (humans…like you) though that is one of our policies. Other immortals like the rouge ones do though. So watch out. _

_Oh, did I mention that I have a very cute boyfriend living in Japan named Kiriya Kujiou? Oh yes he's a immortal too (a very sexy one at that). He is 226. Yea so he's a little older than me so what? His powers are he can morph into anything or anyone. One time he turned into my purse and so I threw it on my bed then I plopped down on my bed beside it and began to open it. Then he changed and scared the shit out of me. I literally fell off my bed! (I almost blew him to bits.) He can also control fire and wind, and he has super speed. _

_Now you are probably wondering what's our deal? What's our story? I will tell you, but let me warn you it is a long, weird, story that took place way before we were born._

_My great-great-great-great grandmother, Astaleia El Daemonia Eucharistia Airi (yes, I am named after her) She was the princess of Astaleia and she had the power of the Four Elements. _

_Once upon a time, her eyes fell upon the utmost hottest person. Therefore, she went up and talked to him. She found out that he was the prince of Ellescharitia. His name was Ellescharitia De El Hatsuharu Romanov. When he told her that he was a vampire, she did not care because she loved him so much. He wanted to be with her sooo much, but he was afraid that he would lose control and hurt her, but he never did. Airi did not ever leave him. _

_One day when she was walking by herself, through the garden, she was brutally attacked by a rouge vampire, and was turned. She barley made it through the turning because it hurt so much._

_When Hatsuharu found her, he was infuriated! He wanted to kill the guy, but Airi told him that she was ok and to just forget about it. He did not want to hear it. That night he went out found the person and killed him to make sure he never, never hurt anyone again. _

_About twelve months later Airi and Hatsuharu had a little baby girl named Astaleia Ellescharitia El Daemonia Eucharistia Arya Romanov. Arya was also given the gift of the four elements and was born an immortal. _

_There's this inheritance of powers that runs through my moms side of the family. Every family has one child chosen out of each family to inherit the four elements and as you can see, the chosen ones are girls. (I never really got why it was all girls) _

_Anyway, Airi and Hatsuharu were to be wed a month after that. On the day of their wedding, right in the middle of the reception it the Watanbe killed them. Arya was the only one to survive. I do not know what has happened to her yet because my parents, my great-great-great grand parents and my great-great grandparents won't tell me, my great grandparents won't tell me and my grandparents won't tell me. _

_Therefore, I will have to figure it out myself. Apparently, she lived of course because if she had not I would not be here right now._

My Annoying Family

"_Hi Kiriya!" I said excitedly over the phone to my boyfriend._

"_Hey how ya doing?" asked Kiriya._

"_Oh ...fine so far if you deduct all of the _

_Watanbe people following me everywhere yeah...huh sure i'm fine. I have gotten used to the American ways." I sighed, "How are you doing?" _

"_Fine except the term paper for Eltoria that I haven't done yet" he answered. _

_Oh, crap! I totally forgot I am soooo toast._

"_Oh my god! I totally forgot about that paper!" I said, "Oh well I'll finish it on the way to Japan"_

"_Uh, do you even know when it's due?" asked Kiriya._

"_Um next week…I think." I guessed._

"_You are so screwed….no….wait….__**we**__ are so screwed" laughed Kiriya._

"_Why, you didn't do it either?"_

"_No I did it…sort of, and because we have to have to paper turned in within three hours" _

_Oh, shit._

"_Oh well I think I can whip up a page or two and then transport it to Eltoria in time. I hope. "I said, "Have you even really started on it yet?"_

"_Oh I have a page or two" lied Kiriya._

"_Yeah right! I bet that you haven't even written one sentence down." I teased. But then again I was probably telling the truth._

"_No, for your information I have written down three paragraphs." said Kiriya proudly._

"_And not one of them makes sense do they?" I asked._

"_Um..well…probably not." said Kiriya._

_Oh boy._

"_Anyway, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" I said. _

_"Yeah me either"_

"_I'm sooooo happy that my family and I get to stay at home this time, no more moving."_

"_Hey maybe…t..no..no don't you dare if you do I swear I will k...ha aha ah ahh kill you...you ha haha ha ahahahahahaha." I said._

"_Get off haha"_

"_You'll do what to whom? What's so funny?" asked Kiriya across the phone. _

"_Get the hell offa me Hiroki!"_

"_Hi-Ya"_

"_Oh, um…." trailed off Kiriya._

"_Get out of my room NOW!" I yelled as I slammed my door. Note to self: kick Hiroki's ass later._

"_Airi!" my loudmouthed sister Tsukino called. _

_"Get off the phone!" _

"_Why?!"_

"_Because!" _

"_Huh fine I'm going to lose this argument anyway." _

"_Alright Kiriya I have to get off the phone so Suki can get on."_

"_Okay bye I love you...ah...and take care of yourself and I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt again." said Kiriya._

"_Right back at ya. I love you too and do not worry I will take care of myself and if not that my brothers and sisters will have my back (hopefully). See you tomorrow Kiriya!" Click! Was the sound of Kiriya hanging up._

"_Aw that's sweet you're in love….with a loser!" teased Hiroki, "Ha ha ha ha." he laughed through the telephone in his bedroom. _

"_Shut up Hiroki, you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend!" said as I ran into his room on border line to kicking his ass, "And that every single one ends up dumping you because…." and all of a sudden, he tackled me and I was pinned to the floor._

"_Jealous ...of you ...yeah right." he cackled (yep cackled. I told you he's one of the freakin' twins of Darkness), "I just like teasing you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" _

"_You should be lucky that I don't just barge into your conversations on the phone and tell them that you're a total asshole" I said as I tackled him right back, then dodged a blow to the stomach and clocked him upside of his big head. _

"_Like hell you will" he said as he punched me in the stomach as had me in a tight headlock._

"_OWW!!"_

_Then I had no choice, but to do a desperate, low profile, flip-kick._

_(It wasn't exactly desperate, but I didn't want to really hurt him….that much. Plus, we may both be vamps, but he's still stronger than me. Physically, anyway not mentally. I can control my mind more than he can and others._

_I did a back-flip-kick and knocked him out "accidentally-on-purpose". _

_Oops! _

_He's gonna have a killer headache when he comes to and I don't want to be around here when that happens. Sayonara, dude! _

"_Just you wait" I said (even though I doubt he can hear me) as I stormed out of his room and into the kitchen where Tsukino was and unfortunately so was my mom._

_Crap._

_I turned to leave, but stupid Suki caught me._

"_Aw love is in the air can't you feel that love is in the air?" (just like Hiroki), "Airi & Kiriya!" giggled Suki as she danced around me. _

"_Baca ona why do you always pick on me?!"_

"_I'm your big sister what do you expect? It's my job to make you miserable."_

_One of these days!!_

"_Enough you two." said mom, "Now, Airi what was going on with you and Hiroki upstairs?"_

_Oh, shit. _

_Dammit, I was hoping that she didn't hear that. _

"_Well, just so you know he started it and…"_

"_Just get on with it" said big mouth Suki sarcastically._

_I am now putting my hands behind my back, in an attempt to stopping me from trying to strangle the life out of her._

"_And he was listening in on my phone calls again and then he just started being a jerk and tackled me. So of course, I tackled him back then he punched me in my stomach and then I clocked him in his head and then he put me in a headlock. So, then as any smart person would do I did a back flip and accidentally-on-purpose knocked him out. So he's currently unconscious on the floor right know" I explained taking a breath. _

_They both just stood there open mouthed and then my stupid little brother has to come in and make it all worse. _

"_Hey, why was Hiroki knocked out on the floor?" asked Yukki as he went to the fridge for an orange, "I put him in his bed. So he should come to in awhile, but he's gonna be pissed at whoever knocked him out"_

"_Watch your language" said mom._

_(Um, if you're wondering why he got an orange, that's because we can eat a little human food, but not too much. If we eat too much we get sick. We mostly drink blood though. When we feed we never gorge, we only take what we need.)_

"_Oh, so that explains why my head started to hurt for no reason." explained Suki._

"_Accidentally on purpose eh?" said my mom sarcastically._

_Damn you Yukki!!_

"_Yeeeah, well he's a tad bit stronger (when I don't use my powers that is) than me. So would have lost and he was just egging me on. So I had to do something about it." I said._

"_When he wakes up you should go and apologize" said my mom._

"_W…Wh…What!!" I whined, "That's not fair he has to apologize too if I have to…and he started it….why should I be the one to apologize?!"_

"………………………………_..."_

"_Just do it Airi so then you won't get into anymore trouble than you're already in." bossed Suki, "Plus, I want to see Hiroki kick your butt when he wakes up!" she whispered. _

"_Aaaaahhhhhh I hate you!" _

"_Yeah sure, you do. I love you too." said Suki._

The Next Day

"_Hakidashite nagesuteta rikutsu bakari no hokori" Chain by Back-on was the sound of Airi's cell phone ringing._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey just calling to tell you I'll be at the airport waiting for you at terminal 1 in front of the McDonalds restaurant ...okay" said Kiriya._

"_Alright love, see you in a few hours" I said. Click! _

"_Time to go Airi!" yelled Sakki._

"_I'd be right there if Yukki would put me down." I said as I was floating up in the air by magic from Yukki. (the thing is, is that I have skirt on….a short one) _

"_Letttt meee downnnn Yukki!"_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_YES!"_

"_Okaaaay" said Yukki he watched me fall to the floor. Thud! _

"_Owwwww!" I yelled._

"_What's going on in there?" yelled mom. "Nothing" we yelled back._

"_Okay that's it!" I whispered. _

"_I call upon the four elements to see this guy in despair and rock him in the air!" I chanted as I waved my hand._

"_Ahhhhhhhh! Airi this isn't funny!" _

"_Yeah..heh, heh...I know...it wasn't funny when I was up there either!" I said devilishly._

"_Airi let me downnnnnnnn! Ahhhh ugh I think I'm going to be sick!" screamed Yukki._

"_Are you going to leave me alone?"_

"_Yes I give up ...mercy!!"_

"_Okaaaay" I said and with a wave of my hand, Yukki fell to the floor._

"_Bleck! I think I'm going to throw up!" said Yukki as he ran to the bathroom. Too bad he didn't make it._

"_Well I told you to leave me alone.. you didn't so that's what you get brat." I said._

"_Time to goooooooo!" yelled mom._

"_Coming Mom!" I yelled._

"_Um...mom?"_

"_Yes dear" _

"_Uhhhhhhhhhh I think Yukki is sick." _

"_And why is he sick?" _

"_Ummmmm maybe because he ate too much food and got sick and didn't tell you about it because he didn't want you to worry?" I shrugged, "Heh-heh"_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Nothing" _

_My mom just stared at me with those eyes that said you will die if you don't spill. _

"_Hey it was all his fault, he kept messing with me and he did the same thing. Heh so really he almost made me sick" _

"_Ummmmm I see, but what did you do?" _

"_Well ...I did the same thing that he did to me, but the thing is that I kinda used a spell on him but...but it wasn't a strong one though... it was a weak one."_

"_Are you sure it was a weak one because you know that they will try to find you." mom asked. _

"_Yes ma'am" _

"_Alright ...um give him some medicine for his nausea." she said "Then it'll be time to go to home."_

On our way

"_Zzzzzzzzzzz...get off of me leave me alone! Why won't you leave us alone?! Why are you doing this?" I yelled in my sleep._

"_Leave me the hell alone before I get my brother to kill your ass better yet, I'll kill your ass my damn self" I mumbled. _

_(We were on the plane now in our private jet.) (yes we're rich)_

"_Hey…hey Airi wake up are you alright?" asked Sakki as she shook my shoulders to wake me up. _

"_Airi wake up!!" _

"_Suki...Airi won't wake up and she sounds pissed at someone I don't know who it is but they may not live for along time!"_

"_Leave me alone that's it I'm tired of this all of it Fire! Earth! Wind! Water! and all the parts of me I summon thee to kill you!"_

"_What...in the hell...is wrong with her?!" said Suki._

"_I don't know she was talking in her sleep and she won't wake up and ...wait ... I remember reading something just like this in our spell book mom and dad gave to us hmmmm now lets see oh here it is The Living Nightmare Spell" _

"_Oh...cool" said Suki._

"_No...not cool whoever put the spell on her has total control over her" said Sakki, "Remember this happened last year"_

"_Oh that's not good, not so good at all" _

_said Tsukino, "Okay i'm going to go tell mom, make sure that she doesn't go anywhere...or kill anyone and if you have to use your powers on her do it. Try to find the reversal spell too."_

"_Okay"_

"_Damn, not again" Suki murmured to herself. "MOM !!" _

"_What honey?" she answered in a calm voice._

"_Airi's under another spell the one that gives the person who put the spell on her total control over her…again."_

"_That's not good how'd that happen?" _

"_We don't know...I...she just started saying stuff like leave me alone before I kill you and stuff like that." said Suki._

"_Where is she know?"_

"_!n the front sleeping."_

"_Alright" said mom as they walked towards the front where I lie sleeping. _

"_Airi come on now wake up." _

"_Mom, that won't work trust me we've already tried it." said Sakki, "This can only be broken by the reversal spell remember?" _

"_Okay well did you find it?!" yelled Suki._

"_Uh yeah.…" _

"_Whew" they sighed. _

"_But there's a catch remember."_

"_What the hell?!" yelled Suki. _

"_Watch your mouth. What's the catch?"_

"_We have to make a potion that..…" _

"_Well that's easy we can do that in a jiff." interrupted Suki._

"_Look Tsukino shut the hell…heck up so that I can tell you the entire problem" yelled Sakki frustratedly, "It takes at least 30min to brew it." _

"_Oh shiit..ake mushrooms ..that's not good" said their mom._

"_Hey since when do you cuss?" asked dad as he walked into the room and kissed mom on the cheek._

"_I didn't cuss…."_

"_What's wrong? I can probably help you in a hurry with it. Whatever it is." _

"_Uh...dad? Airi is under a Living Nightmare spell and you have to brew the potion for at least 30 min." _

"_Oh man..not again…" said dad as he scratched his head._

"_I've already started to brew it... luckily I had all the ingredients...and its almost done…sort of." said Sakki._

"_Go wake up Hiroki and Yuki, Suki because in about in 40 min we'll land" said their mom._

"_Okay" said Tsukino as she went into the back of the plane._

"_Hiroki?...Yuki please wake up Airi's under a spell again and we're about to land...don't make me have to make you wake up!" "Mmmmmmnnnn...sleepy...mnnnnnn... leave...us...alone go away...somewhere far away...mmm...leave...us alone fatty...snore...i'm...sleepy...mmnmmn... snore...snore...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." snored Hiroki sleepily._

"_Ugh! Hiroki?! Yuki!? Move your asses and come and help us with the spell before I jinx you!" _

"_Fine we're coming!" they said as they both jumped up and started stumbling towards the front of the plane. _

"_Here they come dad!"_

"_Is the potion done?"_

"_Yea almost, I'd give it a good ten minutes though" said Sakki as she stirred the anti-potion. _

"_Hiroki...Yuki...wake up!!" yelled their dad. _

"_Alright Its done"_

"_Hurry up and give it to her! What are you waiting for?" yelled Hiroki and Yuki._

"_Oh look the sleeping beauties have finally woken up." said Sakki._

"_Ha ha very funny just give her the damn potion." said Hiroki._

"_Here you go.. drink up" said mother as she trickled the potion down my mouth._

"_She's waking up!"_

"_Yes it worked!" _

"_Of course it worked I brewed it" said Sakki. _

"_Mmmmmmnnn..wha..what happened?" _

"_Well some one put a spell on you honey" said mom._

"_So that wasn't just a dream..was it?" _

"_I guess so...in a way do you remember anything?" asked dad._

"_No i'm sorry I don't remember anything except this one thing...um the person said that..…"_

"_did you get a good look at their faces or anyth.…"_

"_God! You can't even shut up for 10min can you?" asked Sakki._

"_Yes I can!" blushed Suki._

"_Well do it then! Go ahead Airi." said Sakki. _

"_Um well I remember these….these guys keep saying that they were going to kill you all and me for a matter of fact and I was saying stuff back to them like….well you already know you all probably heard me. Well anyway they said that if I didn't give up my powers to them that they would hurt anyone that I loved. I was so scared I didn't know what to do so I said no and I hope that they didn't attempt to hurt any of you all. Did they?" _

"_Oh no sweetheart they didn't hurt us." said my mom as she smoothed down my hair._

"_Oh no, no, no, no, Ki…Kiriya. he….he doesn't know" I said. _

"_Oh I'm sure he'll be okay, he can take care of himself" said my dad._

"_yeah maybe you're right" _

"_Seat belts on we're going to land" said the pilot over the intercom._

"_Thank god we're finally here!" said Suki_


	2. Chapters 5 through 8

Really Bad Luck!

"_Sayonara America, Konnichiwa Japan!" said Yukki. _

"_Um okay Kiriya said that he 'd be at terminal 1 in front of McDonalds" I said, "Which is riiight ooover there!"_

"_Okay so we're here but he's not here" commented Suki, "Maybe he's just not coming or …….." _

"_Maybe he's just late,…but wait he's never late for anything" I said. _

"_Well lets just wait for 10min anyway then if he doesn't come you, Sakki and Hiroki will go and look for him." _

"_What!! Oh mom please not Hiroki what about Yukki you know that me and Hiroki don't get along that well" I whined. _

"_Sorry but Hiroki is older and stronger than Yukki" said mom._

"_Yeah, but I bet Yukki has a lot more brains that he does." I mumbled. "Maybe I should just send Suki with you rather than Sakki.'' _

"_No that's okay never mind what I said." God sometimes parents can be so difficult!_

"_It's been 10min lets go."_

"_Alright be safe" said mom._

"_Hiroki" dad whispered, "Take very good care of your sisters."_

"_I will." _

"_Okay guys lets look around the terminals first, then we'll look around Tokyo and then we're going to have to go to his house." I said, "But before we do anything I'm going to call him"_

"………………_..hmmm he's not answering his cell phone." _

"_Alright lets go."_

3 Hours Later

"_Mom? Dad? We can't find him anywhere" I said, "I'm going to have to scry him" _

"_What!" they all said in unison. _

"_You know you can't use big magic or else they'll track you down" said dad. _

"_Yeah, you can only use big magic when its an emergency." said Hiroki. _

"_Well, it is an emergency and I'm going to do it anyway if they do track me down….then so be it. I can fight them off (I think). I can't feel Kiriya's presence anywhere and……I have a bad feeling they have him. They said that they would hurt anyone I loved remember what happened to you Sakki? You can't stop me …so don't try." I told them._

_They all stood there stunned as I chanted the scrying spell and then when a few minutes passed Sakki said, "Well did you find him?" _

"……………………_."_

"_Hello Airi?" said Sakki as she walked over to where I was standing and stopped dead in her tracks, "Did you…..oh…my…god they've got him! They're torturing him! Are you okay?" _

"_Does it look like I'm okay?!" I cried, "They 're killing him. I'm going after him…alone." _

"_Oh no you're not" demanded dad as he lifted his hand so that I couldn't move, "Hiroki, Tsukino, go with her and help her save Kiriya and come back home alive and safe." _

"_And don't transform in public it would cause a lot commotion." said mom, "I love you be careful"_

"_Bye, love you!" said Yukki and Sakki. "Bye!"_

Fight With The Watanbe

_A few minutes had passed since they had left their family back at the airport. _

"_So are we gonna transform or what?" asked Hiroki. _

"_Yes finally. Lets go behind here so no one will see us." said Tsukino. _

"_Ice lets go!" chanted Suki._

"_Four Elements!" I chanted._

"_Animalia lets go!" chanted Hiroki._

"_Okay we're going to have to fly all the way there because we don't want to be seen in public" said Suki. _

"_Well duh!" commented Hiroki._

"_You guys that's not good because remember you may be able to run really fast, but you can't fly Hiroki." said Suki. _

"_Oh yeah, that's really going to be a problem" I mumbled sarcastically. That's because he turned into a tiger on purpose. Gosh Sukino you can be so stupid. As you can tell she's not the brightest light bulb in the bunch. _

"_So we can't use magic yet until we really need it when we face the Watanbe…..Suki we're going to have to hold him up while we're flying" I teased, "Pfft! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ha! Oh man, I'm sorry. It's just sometimes you can be so…..never mind." I was going along with Hiroki's joke. It was sooo funny. I was trying so hard not to laugh, that my face was literally turning red and I had tears coming down my face, but I finally had to stop it or else the whole city would have been flooded._

"_The hell we are, he's too heavy for us to hold up there's no way we can do this by ourselves." said Suki, "And what's so funny?"_

"_Uh, nothing, I'll turn into something else" said Hiroki as he changed into a bird trying really hard not to laugh._

"_That would be wise." I mumbled._

"_Hey, um, turn over here there it is. Stay here, I'll go down and check it out first then I'll signal you with a fireball. If you see more than one that means that I'm fighting them. Back in 5" I commanded._

"_Be careful!" _

"_When we go to do things like this it's like she's the oldest one….sometimes." said Hiroki._

"_Because she act's so mature and smart and when the rest of us give up or are on the brink of losing she'd always take care of us." said Suki. They both just started cracking up._

"_Riiiight." they said. _

"_Hey there's the signal and there's more. Let's go!" yelled Hiroki. _

"_Wow she took out a lot of them by herself." _

_said Hiroki. _

"_Hey, it looks to me that I need to cool you guys down a bit!" yelled Suki, "Iccccccccceee!" Suki froze the Watanbe for only a few seconds, they are just as powerful as she is and the only one who can truly beat them is well, me, with my family's help of course. _

"_Tiger speed!" roared Hiroki as he took out one of the biggest dudes. _

"_Hey, Airi me and Hiroki are gonna take care of the rest of them you go and find Kiriya we'll meet up with you!" yelled Suki across the room. _

"_No I'm staying with you!" I protested. _

"_Go, Kiriya probably needs you more than we do right now!" shouted Hiroki. _

"_He has powers he can probably hold them off for a little while longer." I explained._

"_Go before its too late" yelled Suki._

"_Alright fine! But promise me you'll be careful!" _

"_We'll be fine. I promise." said Hiroki. _

"_Okay. Take care of yourselves!" I yelled. _

"_She takes care of us more than she takes care of herself!" said Hiroki. _

"_Yeah….she might as well have been born first!" grunted Suki as she fought off one of the evil minions. _

"_Come on they're through" said Hiroki. _

"_I saw her go that way lets go!" said Suki._

Meanwhile

"_I think we should go and help them Yukki." said Sakki as she plopped down on his bed. She had snuck in his room because she couldn't sleep. _

"_Hey I want to go too, but we have to stay here because first of all we don't know where they are, second of all mom and dad will kill us…literally, and we're not as strong as them!" whispered and explained Yukki. _

"_Okay so we don't know where they are and mom and dad might kill us and we're not as strong as them." whispered Sakki, "Together we're half as strong as them, remember I can use magix to find out where they are and mom and dad always say for us to stick together because we're family!"_

"_No, we're not going"_

" _Wait why am I listening to you?!" _

"_Because I'm the oldest." said Yukki simply. _

"_Only by 2 minutes, that doesn't make a difference!"_

"_Fine we can go, but if I say it's time to go home we come home okay?!" commanded Yukki. _

"_Okay, fine, whatever you say lets go!"_

"_Wait shouldn't we transform first?" asked Yukki. _

"_It would be a lot easier and we could fly all the way there" _

"_Huh okay, fine, whatever. Magix lets go!" chanted Sakki as she jumped out of the window._

"_Going ghost!" chanted Yukki. Hiroki and Suki are going to kill us thought Yukki._

"_Come on lets go slow poke!" whispered Sakki as she flew away._

Back to Airi, Suki, and Hiroki

_When Hiroki and Suki got to where Airi was they thought that she had gone mad! She was surrounded with Watanbe men and women who were fighting her, but she was too fast! They all ended up either face down on the floor or decapitated. In the corner was Kiriya. It looked as though they had drained some of his powers so that he couldn't fight back. _

"_Hiroki, Suki, get Kiriya and get out of here!" I struggled, "I'll cover you!" _

"_We're not going to leave you alone" said Hiroki. _

"_Leave! I'll be right behind you….I promise!" "You promise?" _

"_Yes now go!" They both knew that I was most likely lying, but they went ahead and got Kiriya anyway._

"_Hey Kiriya are you okay?!" asked Suki. There was no response. _

"_Kiriya if you can hear me nod or um move something." said Hiroki. Kiriya just barely moved his head and opened his eyes. _

"_Yes you're okay we're here to get you hold on" said Suki as they flew up in the air and then all of a sudden Kiriya whispered, _

"_Airi."_

"_She's okay she'll be right behind us…she promised." explained Suki. Kiriya made a movement that looked similar to rolling his eyes._

"_Oh no! What in the hell are you guys doing here?!" asked Hiroki._

"_We just wanted to come and help." whined Sakki. _

"_Oh good Kiriya is okay" said Yukki._

"_Do mom and dad know you're here?" asked Suki._

"_Not….exactly" replied Sakki. _

"_WHAT!" yelled both Suki and Hiroki. _

"_Are you guys nuts?!" yelled Suki. _

"_Oh man we are so dead." said Hiroki. _

"_You?" asked Sakki, "You didn't sneak out of the house." _

"_Uh yea I know, but we're responsible for you two and if you get hurt we take the blame!" explained Suki. _

"_What about Airi?" asked Yukki, "She's one of the youngest too!"_

"_Actually, she's the middle kid and well she pretty much knows how to take care of herself and she wouldn't go off and not tell mom and dad-unless it was really important. I mean she'd at least leave a note." said Hiroki. _

"_That's not fair!" whined Sakki. _

"_This is not the time or place to do this. You two take Kiriya back home safely and don't get into any trouble!" said Hiroki._

"_Fine whatever" said Yukki and Sakki as they flew off with Kiriya._

"_Whoa holy crap he's too friggin' heavy!" strained Sakki._

"_I told you we should have stayed at home"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Airi come on let's go Kiriya is fine! Lets go!" yelled Suki. _

"_No….I want to finish them off before they hurt anyone else!" I yelled._

"_They will just keep sending more of them until they finally tire you out and then they will finish you off and try to take your powers!" explained Hiroki. _

"_I guess you're right fine, but we have to get out of here quick the building is going to fall down in about a minute so lets get out of here. Come this way" I said. What surprised me was that we actually made it out just in time when the building was falling down. _

_When we came home we were so tired we had almost forgotten about Kiriya, Sakki, and Yukki. My parents were asleep. Which was weird because they stay up to wait for us, but I guess Sakki and Yukki told them we were ok._

"_I'm sooo tired I could just fall asleep right here on the floor!" said Suki drowsily as she transformed back to her regular self and so did Hiroki and I._

_We found Kiriya lying on the couch asleep and resting. I decided to leave him alone until morning._

_Safe and Sound_

_(As so they thought) _

_In the morning I got up and felt sore all over. So I pried myself out of the bed and went downstairs to see if Kiriya was okay (and to eat breakfast I was starving) and found that he was still sound asleep. That is until Sakki and Yukki came in the playing around( they had totally forgot he was there)._

"_Ahh!" screamed Sakki as she ran away from Yukki because he kept tickling her._

"_Shush you guys remember Kiriya's here and he's still asleep!" whispered Airi. _

"_Not anymore I'm not." said Kiriya weakly. Sakki, Yukki and I ran over to him. _

"_Do you feel okay? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry?" I asked. _

"_I think he's perfectly fine he's not dead so he's fine." stated Sakki._

"_You can be so cold sometimes you know that?" said Kiriya. _

"_If I were him I'd hurt…a lot all over." said Yukki. _

"_Let him speak jeez!" I said._

"_Look who's talking" commented Sakki. _

"_I'm fine, yes I'm hungry and yes almost everything hurts. Especially my back. Ow!" said Kiriya as he tried to sit up. I gently pushed him back down because he needed to rest. _

"_Okay well I think I can fix that! Sakki, Yukki stand back." I said as I sat beside Kiriya on the couch. _

"_Oh cool she's gonna heal him like she healed you remember?" asked Yukki as they backed up by the chair. _

"_Yeah….I remember I would have died if she didn't get there in time, because I was too weak to try and heal myself." replied Sakki. There was a glowing light when I healed him and then it faded away after about a second. _

"_Do you feel better now?" I asked, "You should be getting all of your strength back." _

"_Yes like brand new." answered Kiriya as he sat up._

"_Good because your injuries were pretty bad, well not that bad, but bad." I said. _

"_But I'm still missing two things food.."_

"_Here you go" said Sakki as she cut him off. She had made him a plate of food and some blood with her magix. It looked very tasty indeed. I think that I'm about to die of starvation. So I snagged one of the pieces of bacon. It's sooo good!_

"_Hey!" said Kiriya, I just smirked._

"_Thank you Sakki. This tastes wonderful! Hey do you guys mind if I have a moment with Airi?" asked Kiriya with a mouthful of food.(though it was kinda gross cause food was coming out of his mouth) _

"_Sure we're going to the park anyway." said Yukki as they ran up the stairs._

"_Yes, actually I do mind what for?" answered Hiroki. He was just getting up to eat (he smelled food). That fatso. Just kidding! _

"_It's none of your business go away!" I said rolling my eyes. _

"_No it's okay Airi. I have to tell her something very important." replied Kiriya._

"_Oh. What do you have to tell her?" asked Hiroki. _

"_Okay Hiroki you need butt out!" I sassed hand in the air before Kiriya even had the chance to stop me. _

"_Don't put a spell on him. Come on Hiroki lets go up stairs." said mom, "I know she may be your little sister, but please give her a little space."_

"_Fine."_

"_I'm serious."_

"_Anyway the …." _

"_Hold on I'm going to put a silence barrier around this room that way no one can hear us"_

"_There you go!" I said as I plopped down on the couch next to him._

"…_.second thing missing was you." _

"_What? I'm right…" Kiriya kissed me and pulled me in for a hug. I was already starting to hyperventilate and get dizzy. It had been a while since that had happened. His kisses are amazing! _

_What's messed up was that Suki, Sakki, and Yukki were coming down the stairs saw what was happening and just hid behind the stairs and eavesdropped. _

"_Aw that's so cute." whispered Sakki. _

"_I'm just happy she's happy." whispered Suki. "Gross" whispered Yukki, "Don't let Hiroki see this. He'd flip." _

"_Don't let me see what?" Hiroki looked around the corner and saw them, "What in the hell?!"_

"_I'm gonna kill him." Hiroki tried charging through them, but ended up getting thrown back upstairs._

"_I just wanted to say thank you for coming to rescue me and I love you." said Kiriya. _

"_You're welcome and I already know you love me" I said as I tried to recompose myself._

"_I know I just wanted to tell you again."_

"_Well I love you too" I said as I got more comfortable beside Kiriya on the couch. Then he pulled me in for a kiss again._

"_You know, your brothers and sisters are really good at eavesdropping"_

"_How do you know?" I asked trying to concentrate. _

"_Look by the bottom of the stairs" said Kiriya as he pointed at them. I looked up, started laughing. _

"_Well I knew that would happen that's why I put up the silence barrier."_

"_Um….yeah, but they could still see us." _

"_Oh" I said as I slowly got up._

_Crap. _

"_Well might as well take this down considering a picture can say a thousand words." I walked over to them and whispered to them. _

"_Not a word of this to Hiroki alright." _

"_Fine we we're going to the park anyway." said Yukki and Sakki._

"_You can trust me." said Suki as she did the cross-my-heart-hope-to-die thing._

_I hope._

"_Hey you're awake Kiriya. How are you doing?" asked my dad._

"_I'm fine, Airi healed me"_

"_That's good." said my dad as he walked over to him and messed up his hair._

"_Daddy, can me and Yukki go to the park?" asked Sakki in her most cutest, sweetest daddy's little girl voice._

_That can sometimes be annoying. I've been through hell with that voice._

"_Only if someone goes with you" said dad._

"_Airi and Kiriya can go with us…right" said Yukki as he looked at us with his little puppy dog eyes._

_Ummmmm no._

"_Yeah sure we'll go" said Kiriya._

_Say what now?!_

"_Yeah, but first you need to change clothes and shower" said my mom, "Maybe Hiroki can loan you some" _

"_Yeah riiight. He doesn't like me that much" said Kiriya._

"_Hiuo yuix!" I whispered as I conjured up some clothes for Kiriya that I saw in the magazine on the table._

"_Here you go" I said as I handed Kiriya the clothes._

"_Where'd you get these from?" he asked as he headed upstairs towards the bathroom._

"_Oh around"_

"_Hey those are the same clothes from that magazine" shouted Suki, "Hey you got those clothes with magix!'' God she has such a big freaking mouth! One of these days I'm going to take New York and just shove down her throat. The maybe she'll quite down._

"_So that's where you get all of your cute outfits from." said Sakki, "Can you teach me how to do that!"_

"_Sure!" I answered._

"_Who taught you how to do that?" asked Suki._

"_Actually, grandma and mom did." I explained, "They also taught me how to change the weather. Its hard because you need complete concentration. They also taught Sakki too."_

"_Hey can we give a demonstration mom, it is starting to rain and we can make it sunny again." I asked._

"_I don't know….."_

"_Please dad, we wanted to go to the park, but we can't if its raining." begged Sakki._

"_Okay, but only Airi and Sakki can do it so don't try because only a fairy can do it and along with the clothes thing only a fairy can do it." said Rika._

"_Yes, as soon as Kiriya gets back we can do it." I said._

"_Do what?" asked Kiriya._

"_You'll see. Come on go outside with us" said Sakki as she grabbed his hand as we all ran outside onto the roof. So that no one could see us or what we were doing._

"_By the way you look hot!" I squealed._

"_Thanks"_

"_Okay you guys sit over there and we'll sit in the middle." I said as me and Sakki sat down._

"_Alright we need complete concentration for this so not a sound okay?" said Sakki._

"_Ok" they said._

"_First we need to transform" I said._

"_Alright"_

"_Magix lets go!" chanted Sakki._

"_Four Elements!" I chanted softly._

"_Okay, now is the time of essence! We call upon Starovali, the goddess of light, to bring fourth sun…" chanted Sakki._

"_So that we may bring sunlight to our Earth and feel the heat of your rays." I chanted. Then all of a sudden it stopped raining and the sun came out. _

"_Cool" said Kiriya._

'_Pooooooot!!'_

"_What was that?!" I asked._

"_Ewww it stinks too!"_

"_Ahhh, finally" said Yukki sounding relieved._

"_Oh, eww, come on Yukki!" said Sakki as she put her hands up to her nose._

"_Oh,…dude normally I'd say cool or good one, but this is harsh." said Kiriya. _

"_Yeah, whatever lets just go to the park" said Sakki._

'_Pooooooot!!' _

"_Awww, Yukki!" we all yelled as we covered up our noses once again._

"_Ha ha." laughed Yukki. _

"_Hey don't run off too far okay?" I yelled as Sakki and Yukki ran off to play._

"_Yeah stay where we can see you" yelled Kiriya."Yeah, yeah we heard you" said Sakki._

"_Hey Yukki," whispered Sakki, "let's go to our secret hide out by the lake!" _

"_No..way Airi will __kill __us!" whispered back Yukki._

"_Well, she's not paying attention anyway. Come on they won't even see us leave." begged Sakki. Yukki had to think about that for a few seconds because every time Sakki gets one of her ''plans'' or ''ideas'' they always get into trouble and once they almost came near death. But then again if he doesn't go Sakki will go on her own or she'll blackmail him or put a spell on him. Hmmm not a lot of choices for Yukki so he caves in and goes so that Sakki, who is a total trouble magnet won't get into trouble._

_Ha Ha Ha, but life just doesn't work that way does it? _

"_You stupid bitch! You hit me!" said Yutaka one of the (yeah you guessed right) Watanbe agents as blood gushed out of his arm._

"_Yeah and if you don't leave us alone __**I'll**__ hit you!" said Yukki in a scary somewhat demon voice._

"_You freakin' jerk you called me a bitch!" said Sakki in venom drenched words, "Well you'll pay for that! We'll see who's the bitch now!"_

"_No, Sakki I know what you want to do, but it'll attract attention." said Yukki trying to calm both of them down. _

_Well it wasn't working because Sakki wasn't even listening she had already recited part of the killing spell. You see when someone uses the killing spell, the person dies and all that's left is a mark made in the sky that only those of or from the magix realm can see. The mark is different for everybody because every child born of the magix has a birth mark and that is the mark that is made in the sky. It would be the sign that they are deceased. So what Yukki meant that it would attract attention was because then family and friends of the person who was killed will come, actually anyone who sees it will just come to see who it is just to meddle or say sorry._

"_Sakki think about what you're doing, we're going to get into big trouble." said Yukki who was practically yelling now._

"_No ,Yukki this bastard almost killed me last time, this time I'll have the great pleasure of getting revenge. So xacr hacr sinum venom of death…kill!!'' chanted Sakki before Yukki even had a chance to stop her. She was so filled with rage that she forgot about everything else even the fact that they need to leave now because if they don't they'd be in a hell of a lot more trouble than they're already in._

"_Come on lets go Sakki" said Yukki as they began to leave, but not before Airi and Kiriya showed up__**.**_

"_What in the hell do you guys think you're do…..ing." I shouted as I saw what they had done._

"_Dude, are you guys nuts?" asked Kiriya, "I though we specifically asked you guys to stay where we could see you. We looked everywhere for you actually your whole family is out looking for you guys."_

"_Sorry I just….." trailed off Sakki._

"_No time for that now, we need to get outta here and fast hold on to me I'll teleport us home."_

"_Ok" said Sakki._

Grounded For Life!

_They arrived at home and of course Airi and Kiriya were scolded for not watching over Sakki and Yukki more carefully and Sakki and Yukki were interrogated and got put on punishment for 2 months. Well doesn't that just suck for them? Although I really doubt that they will be on punishment for that long because they will puppy dog eye their way out._

_I went into Sakki's room to see what else had happened and to see if Sakki was okay… emotionally. Kiriya's parents were called and he went home. _

"_Hey Sakki are you okay?" I asked as I went into her room._

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_

"_No, really" I said as I sat down next to her on her Meru Puri bed._

"_I'm fine." _

"_No,...you're not."_

"_I'm okay it's just that when we got there I didn't expect __**him**__ to be there."_

"_So and when you saw him you just kind of lost it?" I asked._

"_Y…yeah." _

"_Well, sometimes the right thing to do is to walk away…sometimes." I said as I grabbed her up in a hug. _

"_Yeah, I know but I just couldn't move as soon as I saw him I froze up." explained Sakki, "Then I felt scared, then angry, then this huge rush of adrenalin came into me and I went nuts"_

"_Its ok sometimes I lose it too. Actually I lose it a lot." I said, "When Kiriya and I couldn't find you guys I lost it and then after Kiriya calmed me down and we found you I lost it again when I saw what had happened." _

"_So you know what? You don't need to be afraid of him anymore because…well you know why and hey we're all here to protect you okay?" I soothed in a velvety voice. Then I sung her a lullaby that I had made up a long time ago and she fell asleep._

"_Hey Airi wake up!'' Yukki screamed into my ear._

"_What do you want?!" I mumbled as I threw a pillow at him. It missed._

"_Mom said to come eat breakfast." said Yukki as he dodged another pillow. _

"_Get out." I said flatly. Then he decided to blow a few raspberries at me. So what I did was I got up(more like staggered), he ran out of my room, I caught up with him and gave him one of the worst wedgies ever. He screamed bloody murder. Oh boy was that fun, then I went back into my room and enchanted the lock so that whoever tried to open the door got a wedgie. I got to sleep for an extra two hours. When I finally got up I walked downstairs and no one was there._

" _Hey guys this is not funny" I said, "Mom…dad…Hiroki….Sakki, anyone?" _

_Oh my god where is everyone! I mean I don't think that they would just leave and not tell me or at least leave a note. Jeez, wait, oh shit it was one of them wasn't it? Wasn't it! I'm beginning to get really fed up with them, I thought as I ran back into my room and called Kiriya, no one picked up the phone. I then tried everyone's cell, no one picked up. That's it, that is so it I can't stand around not knowing if they are ok or not. I'm going after them! _

"_Power of Four Elements, let's go!!" I chanted/yelled. After I transformed I went back to look around the house one more time and you know what something happened that almost scared the shit out of me._

"_SURPRISE!!" they all screamed._

"_Ahhhhhhh" I screamed as I jumped three feet into the air and fell on the floor. _

"_What in the __**hell**__ is wrong with you guys?! You almost gave me a heart attack! And I thought that they had you and….and…" I yelled as tears rolled down my face as my family, friends, and my boyfriend just stared at me. Until, finally my mom and dad came over and told me to stop crying and that everything was fine, everyone was fine. They also told me Happy Birthday! How could I have forgotten my own birthday? I mean how insane is that!_

"_Oh I forgot all about it, my birthday" I said, embarrassed, "Thanks you guys I really appreciate it that you threw me a surprise party, but right now…I kind of..need to be by myself." _

"_What! No, no way are you weaseling your way out of this one sister. I planned this myself and you're going through with it even if I have to enchant you to the car you're going!" said Rayne arrogantly while everyone else just stood there and nodded like frickin idiots. How in the hell was I going to escape this one? _

"_Fine, fine I'll go because it's obvious that I don't have a choice, just let me go shower and change." Actually I was thinking about flying out the window. It really seemed like a good idea right now._

"_Hurry up you've got thirty minutes!" my mom called after me, "And you'd better not do what you're thinking about doing!" _

_When I was in my room after my hot shower, I couldn't find anything to wear. So you know what I did right? I looked on the internet this time to find a dress that would look cute on me. I found one that was black and red, it is really pretty. So I said the spell and poof there was the dress lying on my bed. Then, I absolutely had to do something with my hair. So, I found a very sexy hair design, the exact right one for my dress. Yay! Then I got dressed and came down the stairs._

"_Ok Airi you're thirty minutes are…." trailed off Suki. Everyone was just staring. _

_So I said, "What is there something on my face?" _

"_No honey you look beautiful" said my mom as she and dad walked over and gave me hug. Then so did Yukki, Sakki and Suki._

"_Little sis, happy birthday" said Hiroki with his arms open wide for me. I ran over to him and he gave me a big bear hug. I love him so much, he just gets on my nerves all the time. _

"_Can't…can't breathe." I gasped and Hiroki let me go._

"_Sorry"_

"_It's ok."_

"_Happy birthday Airi!" said Rayne as she moved over to give me a hug also. _

_Then after that Kiriya ran up to me, gave me a hug and said, "Happy 211__th__ Birthday love!" and then he gave me one of the most passionate kisses ever. How long did it lasted seconds, minutes I don't know. It was a good thing he was holding me up because then I fainted. Yea well you would too. Sometimes I just get a little overwhelmed._

"_Whoa are you okay?" asked Kiriya. _

"_You…made...me faint." I said as I held onto him. This isn't the only time this has happened. I was still hyperventilating when Suki said it was time to go. I hadn't realized it, but everyone had left to give, me and Kiriya some privacy. Even Hiroki!_

"_Come on you love birds time to go!" said Sakki._

"_Um where are we going?" I asked. Then all of a sudden there was a blindfold over my eyes and rope tying my hands together. Why was I getting kidnapped on my birthday?_

"_What in the…_

"_We can't let you see where you're going to have your party now can we?" said Suki. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Kiriya's car and he was groping/tickling me…again. _

"_Haha stop…stop it Kiriya!" I gasped as he feathered his hands over my breasts. I couldn't see so I really couldn't stop him from tickling me again. I'm gonna get him later on. _

_We finally made it to where ever I was having my party at. Then when Hiroki finally took that blindfold and rope off I saw where we were. We were at our house in Astaleia, and by house I mean castle. The rest of my family and Kiriya's were here too._

"_Oh my god!! Grandma Sayuri, Grandpa Kaname!" I screamed as I ran over to them to give them all hugs and kisses. All of my cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and friends were all there. That had to be one of the most best birthdays I've ever had. We danced, talked, ate food, played games and caught up with each other. I had this huge cake, it was like a frickin wedding cake or something._

_Finally it was time to open presents. Yes my favorite part, no offense I love my family, but I like presents too. Everyone gathered around me as I opened everything._

"_Here the first one is from all of your grandparents" said my mom. I opened it and saw that it was an enchanted bow and arrow._

"_It's sooo beautiful thanks I love you guys" I said as I gave them all hugs. I also got a broom(I have no idea why Yukki got me that), a pet dragon that I named Jaguar from Hiroki, a 24carat gold tiara with I don't know how many diamonds in it from my dad, a thousand new outfits(literally)from Sakki, some cute lingerie from Suki, some more lingerie from Yuri, a lot of jewelry from my mom, a Jaguar(car) from my auntie Lynn and a lot more stuff that I don't feel like mentioning. I didn't see one from Kiriya though._

"_What did you get me?" I asked Kiriya as he walked over to me. _

"_You'll have to wait till tonight." he simply said as he gave me a kiss on my head._

"_What! Why?"_

"_I can't tell you it's a surprise." _

"_Aww that's sooo not fair." I whined. I hated waiting especially on my birthday. Don't get me wrong though, I can wait, just for not that long._

"_Look I know that you hate waiting, but it's just till after the party" Kiriya pleaded with me._

"_Fine, ok I'll wait" I caved._

"_Thank you" sighed Kiriya._

"_But I still just don't get why though"_

"_I'm not telling you and don't even think of using your powers because they won't work."_

"_Why?"_

"_Let's just say your family helped me out a bit." laughed Kiriya._

"_What!" I yelled, "Even Hiroki?"_

"_Yep" _

_Ok that's just plain wrong. What happened between those two? I mean they were at each others necks at first and now? I think I need to talk to Sakki._

"_Um ok that's weird." I said, "Uh, I need to go talk to a person about something" I said as I gave him a kiss and walked away._

"_Ok I'll see you later!" Kiriya shouted after me._

"_Yeah! Love you!" I shouted back._


	3. Chapters 9 through 11

Our Special Night

_Ok something really weird is going on and I'm going to find out what it is. No, I'm not going to try to find out what Kiriya got me no matter how much I want to because that would be wrong. Then I'd feel guilty. What I do want to find out though, is why Hiroki and Kiriya are all of a sudden getting along. So I finally found Sakki in her room sleep._

"_Sakki wake up" I said._

"_What?" she answered groggily as she slowly sat up._

"_I need you to tell me what's going on with Hiroki and Kiriya." I said._

"_What do you mean? They just decided to stop fighting and came to a resolution. Started talking, found out that they like that same things and that they can get along." She explained, "Can I go back to sleep now?"_

_Humph little liar!_

"_Yeah thanks for your help" I said sarcastically._

_Then I left her room and she drifted off back to sleep. I went back to the party to find Hiroki and Kiriya playing twister with Suki. So I just stood there staring. I was happy that they were getting along finally, but this was just too weird!_

"_Well I never though that I'd ever see this happen in a million years." I said while Hiroki was trying to move his right hand to the blue circle and missed. Everyone toppled down and they all yelled,_

"_Airi!!" _

"_What?" I asked innocently as I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Never though you'd see what in a million years?" asked Hiroki as he got up off the floor. Then, he helped Kiriya and Suki up because he'd sort of fell on them and he weighs a lot. _

"_You two getting along" I said waving my finger back and forth between them._

"_Oh, well we came to a compromise and now we're friends" replied Hiroki._

"_Okaaaay. Riiight" I said. I played with them for a few more minutes then went to talk to my relatives and before knew it the party was over. I went to say my goodbyes and went up to my room to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. _

_Then, I leaned out of my balcony, which overlooked Aycera Lake. It was so beautiful. I was staring so attentively that I didn't hear someone knocking on my door. _

"_Come in"_

"_Hey what are you doing in those clothes?" asked my mom._

"_Um, I don't know about to go to sleep." I said as I walked over to my king sized bed._

"_It's 8:00pm you need to get ready!" said my mom as she ran over to my huge walk in closet and opened the door, "You only have two hours to get ready. Kiriya will be here at 10:00pm!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked as I followed her in and plopped down on the couch._

"_I'm talking about he's coming to pick you up, so get up." she said, "Your present remember?"_

"_Oh my God! I totally forgot." I said, "I wonder what he's getting me." _

"_I don't know, but I do know that you need to put on something nice." she said as she failed to find what she was looking for in my closet and moved on to my computer to search the net. Then I walked out and cut the light off and went over to see what kind of outfit she was looking for. She had all of these beautiful dresses picked out. I just stood there open-mouthed._

"_Are you serious?" I asked excitedly._

" _Yes, which one do you like more?"_

"_Oh, um the lavender one" _

"_That's really pretty, good choice." My mom said as she stepped back from the computer, "Now use your magix to get it out" I did what she said and got it out, it was even more beautiful up close and it came with shoes._

"_Now go bathe with that special shampoo and body wash I made for you" said my mom. I went to my bathroom and took a 30min bath. It was so soothing and the body wash my mom made me smelled so good. I felt as if I was in heaven. Then I got out, dried off, put the towel around me and walked to my bed where my dress lay. When I put it on and looked in my mirror, I gaped at myself. Then, my mom came back in._

"_Ok Airi its now 9:30" she rushed, "We have 30min to find you a dazzling hairdo to go along with that dress."_

"_Okay, here look in some of these magazines while I look on the net again." I said. We ended up with two that I liked the best and I finally chose the one with my bangs down, my hair up in a pony tail with spiral curls. When were finally finished with my hair it was about 10:10pm. We had to keep Kiriya waiting for ten minutes because we had to put oil sheen and spritz on my hair to keep it up. I think we used about 2 bottles of spritz and 1 bottle of oil sheen. Could we have just used magix? Yes, but we wanted to do it the old fashioned way. Then as the final touch to my hair my mom put a golden pin in my hair._

"_Alright you're ready" said my mom as she stepped back and looked at me, then she gave me a hug and told me to go._

"_Thanks mom"_

"_Your welcome, now go we've kept him waiting long enough." she smiled. _

_I walked-ran down huge marble staircase and said, "Here I am" Then everyone turned and just looked. Suki dropped the ice cream she was eating and my dad dropped the hand of cards he was holding._

"_Airi, my little princess, you look beautiful" said my dad as he came over to the bottom of the stairs and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on my head. _

"_Yes, you look…there aren't even words for how beautiful you look" said Kiriya as he got up and came over to give me a hug too. Then it was time for us to go. So I said bye to my family and thanks to my mom again for doing what she did. _

_When I stepped out of the doors there was a limo waiting. I though we would be riding in his car._

"_Oh my god you really went all out for this didn't you?" I said as we got in and took off._

"_Yes, it's you're special day" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. (I swear when he does that my heart speeds up and then I can't concentrate at all)_

" _Well, thank you…for all of this" I finally gasped, "You…shouldn't have"_

_He smiled and said," The night's not even over, don't thank me yet." Then he kissed me again on the lips and on my neck this time. Then he trailed his hands over my face, my arms, my chest, and then to my legs. I was hyperventilating now and he knew it too because he was laughing to himself. Hmm I wonder why. _

"_Are you…trying to butter-me-up?" I gasped as I raised up his head._

"_Yea, is it working?" he asked. Then he kissed me again._

"_Yes" I said. Then I drunk some water from the bar inside the limo to clear my head._

"_What are you up to?" I asked now halfway recovered and suspicious._

"_Nothing." he shrugged. The driver stopped and we were here. Where ever here is._

"_Okay, come on" said Kiriya as he took my hand and lead me out of the limo. _

_When I got out of that limo I was so stunned at what I saw that I almost tripped over my own two feet. Kiriya had taken us to Aycera lake where we first met and guess what? The table was set up inside the gazebo. There was a path of red rose petals and candles leading to the gazebo. Then when we got up to the gazebo there were red roses woven into the gazebo, there were two candles in the middle of the table, and red & white rose petals everywhere. When I turned back around to Kiriya I was in tears. Who wouldn't be though? _

"_Oh my God" I said my hand over my mouth. "You did all of this for me you shouldn't have, it...its way too much" I said as I reached up, twisted my arms around his neck to give him a hug._

"_No, you are worth all of it and more" he smiled as he hugged me back, "Now come with me and sit down before you pass out."_

"_Yeah, ok" I said. When we got to the gazebo and sat down Kiriya snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared out of nowhere._

"_Good afternoon sir, madam what dish is it that would you prefer to have today?" asked the waiter. I thought about it and came to a conclusion._

"_Um how about Lobster a la Rea and some of that red velvety stuff" I answered. The waiter looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Blood"_

"_Ah" says the waiter. _

"_I'll have the same" said Kiriya. Then the waiter left and was back seconds later with our cuisine. _

"_Here you are" he said and he left. The lobster looked mouth watering delicious and when I took a bite it was. After a few bites though I started feeling queasy so I stopped eating and asked for a refill of blood. I looked over at Kiriya's plate and saw that he had stopped eating too. He was staring at me very attentively._

"_What, is there something on my face?" I asked as I brushed my hand over my face._

"_No, you look perfect" _

_Okay something weird is going on._

"_This is so beautiful, thank you Kiriya for everything"_

"_As I said the night's not over, so don't thank me yet" he smiled._

"_What more can there be" I asked with wonder looking up at the sky, "Between the dinner, all of the roses, the beautiful sunset, and of course you, I'd say that this night is perfect"_

"_No, there's one more thing" Kiriya said as he got up, took my hand and guided me over to another clearing surrounded by roses and fire flies everywhere. Then we stopped and Kiriya did something I didn't expect at all. He stood in front of me, took my hand and got down on one knee._

_Holy shit._

"_Oh..my..God" I whispered._

"_I love you so much nothing else can compare, I would give my life for you, my soul and everything else" Kiriya said as he looked straight into my eyes, held up a little black ring box and opened it and said, "So, Astaleia El Daemonia Eucharistia Airi Sakura Romanov will you marry me?" _

"_Ye..yes, yes I'll marry you!" I said tears a flowing. Then he slid the beautiful ring on my finger. After that I practically jumped him and as we fell to the ground I kissed him. _

_This is the happiest night of my life! I'm going to be Mrs. Kiriya Kujiou!! I'm so going to have to call Rayne ASAP. Then all of a sudden my whole family appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Hey mom, dad I'm en.."_

"_I know honey" said my mom. She was more of a mess than I was, her face was wet with tears, makeup all messed up._

"_How did you.." then my dad interrupted me._

"_Kiriya had already asked us for your hand" he explained, "He even asked Hiroki's approval"_

"_Whoa seriously?" I asked as I looked down to Kiriya._

"_Yep" he approved, "If I hadn't he might have murdered me or tried to at least." _

"_Oh, so that's why you're getting along so well." I said, "Wow, hey were you nervous?" _

"_He was nervous alright, but not so much that he wouldn't have asked for your hand." my dad explained, "Now let him up off of the ground" I had totally forgotten. Whoops!_

"_Oh oops sorry Kiriya" I said as I got up, but was pulled back down by Kiriya for another kiss. Then you know what happened. I don't know how long that kiss lasted, but apparently it was too long for my dad and Hiroki._

"_Okay, okay save some for the honeymoon dude" complained Hiroki as he picked me up, threw me over his back and started tickling me._

"_Hahahahaha ok, ok" I laughed. Then he let me down and we went back to my house. Guess who stayed over? Yep, and yay he got to sleep in my room after a little persuasion,…if you know what I mean. Heh heh._

"_Hahaha stop you're killing me!" I laughed as Kiriya tickled me. He showed no mercy, as he kept tickling me. So I stopped struggling to get free and kissed him and he stopped. Haha he fell for it. Then I got up and bounced away humming as I went._

"_Hey!" said Kiriya, surprised, "you tricked me!"_

"_I sure did" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. Then he looked at me and smiled this really mischievous smile as he took of his shirt. Pure sexiness. His eyes were lit up like he was forming a plan of some sort. Uh oh now I was in trouble. He started moving towards me and then before I knew it he was on top of me. Whoops! See this is what happens when you think too much. Then my train of thought shut down and my mind went blank as Kiriya kissed me anxiously._

_My fingers were tangled in his soft black and amber hair. As our kissing got more intense and I let out a small moan as he started to squeeze my breasts. My whole body was going crazy and was crying out for more. My back arched as I pulled him closer to me and started unbuttoning his pants. After that, he tore away from the kiss, moved on to my neck and started to pull off my dress. Well he successfully got it off and started making his way down from my neck to my chest. Darn, I really liked that dressed that he just destroyed. Damn him! I just got it too. _

"_Ohhhh Kiriya." I gasped as my legs wrapped around his waist. He smiled and sort of chuckled as he snapped off my bra, then my panties. Well that does it I'm going to have to take a trip to Victoria's Secret. Then he trailed his finger down my body starting from my lips. Then he stopped and started to kiss me again and without warning he thrust himself into me. _

"_Oh yes!" I cried, "Yes, Kiriya!" He started to build up speed and thrusting in harder in all of the right places. My moaning became much louder and he knew it too so he closed his mouth over mine. And just when it was getting hot and steamy there was a knock at my door. Guess who forgot to put up a silence barrier._

"_Hey Airi are you asleep yet?" asked Suki, "I need to talk to you about something." I was at a loss for words as the door knob started to twist. I quickly waved my hand to lock the door. Kiriya was now sitting beside me looking sort Q1Aof disappointed and sad, well for a minute that is. Then he started playing with me. Finally, my mind was clear enough to make a clear statement._

"_Yes, I'm asleep…well I was anyway" I said, "Is it so important that it can't wait till tonight?"_

"_Um…well actually I'm really coming to check up on you two because…actually I don't know why." Suki explained, "Dad and Hiroki just told me to."_

"_Ok well you can tell them that we are fine." I explained, also with the last few words my voice cracked because Kiriya was fondling me. As I pushed his hand away he jumped on top of me and kissed me._

_I thought: hmmm this isn't going to turn out well because someone is eventually going to open the door._

_An then at the same time I'm also thinking: but I don't want him to stop._

"_Ok…I'll tell them,…but…um you are going to have to tune it down ok, I want to sleep too ya know" explained Suki sarcastically," and yes I do know what you are doing in there I'm not stupid, so just be quieter and no I'm not going to rat on you"_

"_Ok….thanks Suki…you are the best" I gasped relieved because when she said that I thought she was going to use it as blackmail or something. So Suki went back to sleep and we eventually went to sleep later that day…ok, fine, the next day._

_Good morning!_

_Anyway, I woke up in Kiriya's arms which was nice and warm. This is going to be nice to wake up to every morning. He looks so cute when he's asleep I thought as I poked his nose. He grunted and opened one eye twisted his arms around me tighter and went back to sleep. Okay, so that didn't work, I just got sort of pulled into a death grip._

"_Kiriya, I know you love me and I love you too, but…you need to let me go so that I can take a shower" I said as I tried to get up, but failed miserably. _

"_Hmmm I don't know, I'm comfortable just like this" he laughed as he lifted me up over him so that I was on top of him._

" _Hey I gotta go pee!" I said as I tickled him and as he let go of me I jumped up and ran to my bathroom. Oh man I made it! Thank god because I was about to burst. After that I immediately jumped in the shower. It felt soooo good! The steaming hot water on my back, the strawberry vanilla scented body wash, and….wow the person invading my private shower. I'm guessing that Kiriya had to got to the bathroom too because I heard the bathroom door open and then close._

"_Yo just coming to use the toilet then I'll leave…promise." said Kiriya. And I thought ha! Yea right. He was lying through his teeth. I know he was going to try and get into the shower with me, but I'm not going to let him. Kiriya said bye and then I heard the bathroom door close. Well that was a surprise, but I can still smell him in here. Hmmmm. _

_I needed to look good today because we had to start planning our wedding and there was school tonight…oh crap there is school tonight!! Oh no we're going to be soooo late. I hurried up and finished my shower, grabbed a towel from the rack and ran out of the bathroom to my closet. Thank god day school is over. I looked up at the clock, well its only 5:oopm school starts at 7:oopm so I have a few hours. Whew, I almost had a heart attack I thought, as I plopped down on the couch, but was scared half to death because something started talking to me._

"_Watch where you're sitting!"_

"_Ahh!" I screamed, "Wha..who the hell was that?!" I looked around the room, but saw no one. _

"_Its only me" And I looked down to see that my towel was talking to me. I thought about it for a few seconds and realized that Kiriya never left the bathroom he changed into my towel. That sneaky little… I walked out of my closet, right back into the bathroom, switched towels and went back to my closet to change into my uniform. Kiriya followed behind me sulking, I don't know why though I told him no more playing around._

"_I really need to get used to you doing that." I said. I thought about something and then asked Kiriya,_

"_Why aren't you getting ready?" He plopped down on the couch._

"_Because I don't want to and why should I have to anyway it's the weekend!" Wow he must have forgotten too. That is really sad, how can we both forget about a school day…err night whatever? It's practically suicide to skip/miss a day of school at Eltoria because miss one day and you have sooo much work piled on that it takes at least another day to finish it all, plus the homicidal homework! So I decided to break the news to him. _

"_Kiriya… I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but today is a school day." I explained to him as I watched his eyes slowly bulge out of his face. I apologize readers I know this isn't funny, but I just can't help it. I just have to laugh and you darn well know that you would too if you saw the expression on his face._

"_oh shit!" he shouted, "we are going to be so frickin late!" He ran around the closet looking for his spare uniform that was kept here for when he stayed over._

"_But…"_

"_And we have that lame ass teacher Mrs. Shojen for our first class!" he cried, " She's seriously going to send me to detention or give me a referral -which is most likely- if I'm late to her class again."_

"_It's ok Kiriya calm down, we are not going to be late" I said in a calm, soothing voice as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips, "Look at the clock, it's only 5:15pm so we have an hour and 55minutes to spare." And with that he clamed down instantly and after that he decided to go and take a shower. I had already taken my shower so I just went downstairs to eat or feed whatever you want to call it. Thank god day school is out. _

"_Morning guys." I said to my family as I walked into the kitchen. They all turned around and looked at me very suspiciously with those little smirks on their faces. Sort of like they knew something I didn't know or something I did._

"_What" I asked incredulously, "Is there something wrong with my uniform?" They just kept staring until Sakki said, "So how was your night?" What in the hell kind of question….oh my god were we __**that**__ loud?! Oh man what am I going to do? No idea, so I just stood there(blushing) like I had no clue as to what they were talking about._

"_Uh it was good…how about yours?" I asked carefully choosing my words. That's when Yukki stifled back a laugh. Which didn't work so well because that's also when milk and other unmentionables came squirting out of his nose…and right onto Sakki's hair. _

"_Ahh" she screamed, "I'm going to kill you Yukki!"_

_I couldn't help, but laugh and neither could anyone else._

"_Well, at least I didn't fart" gasped Yukki as he blew his nose. I saw some stuff come out of his nose that I didn't even think could come out of someone's nose. I would tell you what I saw, but I don't want to gross you out. So moving on I went over to the fridge got some blood, drank it, and then got some cereal and snuck back up to my room. They were all still downstairs trying to get all of the chunks of milk infested food out of Sakki's hair before she washed it. _

_So thank god they weren't really paying attention to me. Whew! I just walked back up to my room with my food without looking back. I do have a question though. Um why is Kiriya dancing in front of the mirror…naked?_

"_What in…the hell are you doing?" I said laughing as I choked on my cereal and about half of it flew out of my mouth and onto the floor. I put my cereal bowl aside for the fear of spilling it all over everything. _

"_Oh,…um eheheh I was just…nothing" said Kiriya, his face turning bright red. Wow I didn't think that us vampires could turn that red. I just stared at him, trying really hard not to laugh, but it so did not work._

"_If that was nothing then what was all of this and that about?" I giggled as I mimicked Kiriya's male stripper dancing. I swear that's what it looked like. Oh boy was he embarrassed he looked like he wanted to curl up in a hole and die. _

_He had now started to put clothes on and when I had finally finished his dance routine I looked over to him and he had this wicked huge smile on his face. My first thought is: uh-oh and my second thought is: you should run or move one of the two. But for some strange reason I was paralyzed, I could not move a muscle. I just kind of like dude, legs, chop-chop lets go. But nooo my conscience had something else in mind. Just then Kiriya started moving towards me._

"_What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously,(well at least I could talk) "Don't try and seduce me because it will not work and I will hold this little…." I didn't get to finish because Kiriya had kissed me. I will not be seduced, I will not be seduced, I will not be….dammit what was I doing? I was umm…crap I forgot. Kiriya wrapped his arm around my back tightly so that my body was pressed up against his and the wall. One of his hands was on my neck and his other slid under my behind and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist to steady myself. I moaned into his mouth softly as his hand slid up my uniform shirt and my arms wrapped around his neck. Just as I was about to pull away because school was about to start in like 30minutes Kiriya moved to my neck kissed it and bit me. Now if they thought my moaning last night was loud, well then they've got another thing coming. _

"_Oh Kiriya!" I moaned, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck so I wouldn't fall. We were practically grinding in our clothes now. This feeling was so sensational it made me want more, but I realized we had to stop because we had to leave for school…now. Plus I didn't need to get drained. Although I know he wouldn't do that, but still. _

"_Kiriya" I moaned I had meant it as a reprimand. I was having a horrible time breathing right and getting my thoughts together._

"_Kiriya…we have to…to go to school now." He lifted his head up and looked at me with the most loving face. I had to admit I was entranced. He looked so sexy right now, his hair was wet and it smelled really good. He put me back down and sort of fixed his hair. _

"_Oh yea I forgot about that, come on" Kiriya said as he grabbed my hand, got our backpacks and lead me out of the room to the family room. I straightened out my uniform before I walked in there because I didn't want to answer any questions. When we got there it seemed like they were all waiting for us. I bet I looked a mess. Thanks a lot Kiriya. They had probably smelled my blood. _

"_Ok kids, time to go." said my dad as he opened the door showing three separate limos. Hiroki and Suki took the first limo, Sakki and Yukki took the next one and Kiriya and I had the last one. Just as I was walking out of the door though my mom stopped me. Oh no she's going to ask me weird questions._

" _How was your night?" she asked. I bet I was blushing so hard that I looked like a live target. God do they all have to ask the same question?! _

"_It was good." I answered. I didn't know whether or not that was the right answer, but I guess it was since she smiled. She shooed me off outside to the limo where Kiriya was waiting. I jumped in and we all drove off to Eltoria. _

_Eltoria_

_So you already know_

_about Eltoria the school we go to at night right? Remember I explained that in the introduction people. _

_Well anyway we arrived with five minutes to spare. We all got out of the limos at the same time and everyone looked at us like we were in the mob or something. I guess that's what we looked like though. Coming out of limos simultaneously, and for some strange reason the guys have on sunglasses.(note: there's no sun out.) Oh, wait I know it might be the fact that they see Kiriya stepping out too. Usually he comes in his own limo. _

_Once inside the school we all split up and went our separate ways or where our friends are. Kiriya stopped gave me a hug, kissed me and then went off to his friends. I went down the hall, and to my locker to get my things for class and then went further down the hall to find Rayne and the rest of my buds. Boy oh boy did I have news for them. On the way there I just __**had **__to pass by the Joni. Which are these group of girls that think that they rule the school because they are rich preps. I always try to tell them that newsflash! We are all rich! Even most of the royalty-like me-don't act like that._

"_Hey skank!" called Itteria as she walked over to me. Please god let this school day turn out ok, I don't want to hurt anyone. Well I'd be lying if I said that, so I'll just __**try**__ not to hurt anyone._

"_What do __**you**_ _want?" I asked her. She stopped in front of me, flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. I swear one of these days her eyes are going to roll out of her head because she does that way to much._

"_I heard that you've been spending more time with Kujiou-sama despite how many times we have told you not to." she said. Who in the hell does she think she is my mother? _

"_Look you are not my mother __**whore**__ ok?" I my voice dripping with venom, " So who in the hell are you to tell me what to do?" I was on a roll and wasn't about to stop there._

"_Also what are you the Kujiou fan club or something?" I asked, "If you were maybe I'd have just a little more respect for you, but since you're not I couldn't care less." I started to stepping closer to her and I could feel my body changing. My eyes were already turning lavender, I stopped the changing there because transforming in school is forbidden. That is, unless it is an emergency or its for a school project or something. _

_So anyway, Itteria started moving backward slowly._

"_And who in the hell are you supposed to be… his wife?" asked Ani, one of the Joni. _

"_None of your beeswax" I laughed playfully as I ran down the hallway because the bell rang. _

"_30 seconds to get to class!" said the intercom. Oh my god I'm going to be late. I gotta run faster! Faster! Faster! Those damn Joni! I would have been to class if it weren't for them. Mrs. Shojen will __**kill**__ me if I'm late again._

"_10" Almost there!_

"_9" At least I'm getting in some exercise._

"_8"_

"_7"_

"_6" Come on Airi!_

"_5"_

"_4"_

"_3" Shit, shit, shit, shit, __**shit**__!_

"_2"I'm running to the door._

"_1" I slipped in the classroom just as the bell rang and unfortunately, just as Mrs. Shojen was closing the door. Whoops!_

"_Romanov!" screeched Mrs. Shojen, "What did I tell you about being late to my class?" Oh boy, here we go again. Huh._

"_That I would have to spend detention after school with you for two hours." I said sweetly, "But lucky for both of us I wasn't late now was I?"_

"_Take a seat Airi." she sighed. I went to go and sit by Yuri who had saved me a seat."Hey" I whispered when I sat down, " what's up?" _

"_You're cutting it pretty close don't you think?" asked Yuri, "Where were you?"_

"_The Joni cornered me again." I said as I got out my spells book. _

"_Ah" said Yuri as she looked down at my hand._

"_Oh my god!" she whispered rather loudly, "He proposed!"_

"_Hush!" said Mrs. Shojen._

"_Sorry" I whispered. I looked at Yuri and gave her a look that told her to tone it done. Then for some reason a piece of paper hit my head. _

"_Hey" I whispered as I turned around and tried to figure out who did it. I saw one person acting like he had no idea what was going on and everyone else smiling. Kiriya. I shall get him later. I turned around, picked up the note, hid it behind my spell book and read it._

_Hey love how come you were late to class?_

_Awww he was worried about me. He worries way too much. So I wrote back._

_Because of the Joni and I wasn't late. You worry too much. Lol._

_Then I sent it back behind me where Kiriya sat. While I was waiting for the next one, Yuri was practically jumping in her seat. Wow she was that anxious to figure out about my ring. Well I was going to have to tell her sooner or later anyway. She's one of my best friends and I simply cannot deny her this bit of info. So I wrote her a note too so that we wouldn't get caught talking again._

_Yes he did propose Yuri_

_When I gave it to her and she almost burst out with joy. I once again had to tell her to shush. She did and just in time too because Mrs. Shojen was coming around to hand out papers._

"_Good work Airi" said Mrs. Shojen, "But next time try turn it in…on time." Well at least I got an A. Then she moved on giving other kids complements, along with a smart-aleck remark to follow. After that she went back up to her desk and gave us an assignment. Then she left the class. Yea she does that a lot actually all of the teachers do it except for when we have tests. A note fluttered down in front of my face. I caught it and opened it._

_Hahaha yea ok you're right. Hmm I wonder why the Joni likes messing with you._

_I wrote back._

_Well its probably because they are members of the Kiriya Kujiou fan club._

_Then I passed it back and he wrote back once again._

_Ohh…wow I didn't know I had a fan club. So that's who those girls are who stock me around school. Heh-heh you're jealous aren't you?__J_

_He passed it back to me and when I read it I started blushing. Because only part of it was true I wasn't jealous…that much._

_I'm not jealous! . _

_I wrote then passed it back._

_Yes you are you're blushing. Aww you're cute when you're jealous._

_I got back the note, read it, frowned, wrote back and finished the assignment. _

_Shut up…._

_I could hear him laughing behind me. I didn't see what was so funny. Then for some reason Kiriya started playing with my hair. He was combing it through his fingers and sort of massaging my head and ohh did it feel good. Then he went on to my shoulders and started massaging them too._

"_Ahhh" I said softly. Wait, wait, wait, he was buttering me up once again. God I just can't resist him can I? I was trying with all of my might to not jump him right there in the classroom. Then all of a sudden he stopped, the door knob turned, and Mrs. Shojen walked in. Saved by the evil teacher. She came around to pick up the assignment and the bell rang. _

_Yes! Off to my favorite class pixie central. I was walking out of class when Yuri practically jumped on me._

"_I'm so happy for you two!" she shouted rather loudly. _

"_Thanks Yuri" said Kiriya who randomly showed up behind me, "You will certainly be one of the bridesmaids" She looked at me, I nodded and she about passed out. I told her to pull herself together and then she went off to class. Kiriya and I went to our usual spot in the hallway and talked. Well at least we __**were **__talking._

"_So you know I'm going to brag about your sexy dancing to my friends right?" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. He just shook his head and said,_

"_No you won't" sort of sing-songy. I thought oh crap he's gonna do it isn't he. Great the last thing I need is to walk in the class looking a mess. This is the time I will stop myself and him this time. Yes, I shall….oh no he's already started. Great! _

"_Yea…I will" I sort of gasped. He was already giving me little kisses on my neck. Which was not helping my concentration at all. He just looked at me with the most adorable eyes and I don't know what provoked me to do it, but I kissed him. His kisses were addictive, they sent you into some kind of trance, where you want more and more of them. _

_It lasted awhile and when Kiriya broke away I had a feeling about what he wanted to do next. We were starting off where we were at home. Then I heard a growl in his throat and once again he bit me. Now I was trying my absolute hardest to not moan or cry out his name because I was already breathing really loudly. My control was coming to its end so I just bit him. His response to that was almost the same as mine. His body jolted forward and he sort of bit into me harder. Probably because he was trying to not moan too, but in turn it made me want him more. But we were in school and we have more respect than that. We weren't going to have sex in school that's messed up._

_I looked up at the clock and saw that we only had five minutes left to get to class._

"_Kiriya…" I gasped, panting,"We..we need to go." He looked up at the clock, rolled his eyes at it and nodded. _

"_Awwww, that's not cool" he said, his breathing heavy, "It was just getting good" I straightened up my clothes so that I would look at least halfway decent. Kiriya just ran his hand through his hair like a comb. I really don't think that's fair, all he has to do is sort of ruffle his hair and still look sexy, but me I have to take and extra 10 minutes to fix myself up. _

_So we said our goodbyes and Kiriya hugged me and went our separate ways. I actually had to go to the bathroom to fix up my hair before I went anywhere, it looked a mess._

_When I got in there I had to hurry so I used magix to fix my hair and makeup and I normally fixed my uniform. I was just about to leave when the Joni walked in. When they saw me they just smirked and I smirked back. I decided to not get into anything with them right now because I didn't need to get behind in my class and just walked past them. But noooooo one of them just had to grab my hair and pull me back rather hard. Well there's one of the down sides to having long hair._

"_Ok, get your skank hands off of my hair." I said through gritted teeth. _

"_Why?" asked Tania snidely as she pulled my hair tighter. The others behind her giggled. Oh man she just made my day a lot worse than it had to be. I was going to have a nice, quiet, day at school, but nooo these idiotic group of stuck up girls just __**had **__to make it worse! Well it was obvious that I was either going to be late for class or have detention. So well either way I guess I'm screwed. Ok if they want to fight __BRING IT__!_

"_**Get off of my hair now**__" I said my words soaked in venom and I got loose of Tania. I was reaching the end of my self control. Trust me I have a lot of self control, a lot, but they just pushed me over the edge. This was my warning stage and everyone who knows me would either back away or make me calm down and the Joni were doing neither. I was starting to change, my eyes were turning lavender…again for the second time today. They looked over at me and decided hey lets play toss the girl. I decided lets not._

"_Yeah, I don't think so!" I said as I jumped in the air and did a roundhouse kick that hit at least three of the Joni leaving the other two to deal with. They started coming at me with charms spells and other little petty stuff that were having no effect on me at all. I started laughing or rather cackling, you know how the villains in the movies laugh? Yea like that and it seemed to be scaring the shit out of them, for only a moment that is._

"_Ha!" snapped Layna, "You can't scare us! Especially with that little laughing thing you just tried to pull" The others on either side of her laughed and agreed with her._

"_So you're not scared of me?" I asked a little too calmly, scary calm._

"_Ha, no!" said Itteria sarcastically. I just shook my head and chuckled lightly._

"_You should be." _

_Ok I really needed to get to class because I was even starting to scare myself, but that was going to be a little difficult seeing as I was in the middle of them. Well, wait I take that back they aren't that experienced in anything because they don't go to class that often. So I just might be able to pull a trick on them. I started chanting a spell in my head that would send them to detention hall._

"_So what is the great Airi going to do to get out of this one huh?" asked Yui. I had just finshed the spell when one of the girls walked over and punched me in my face and __**that**__ is a no-no._

"_What the hell?" I yelled as I knocked Tania out for punching me. I got them all in a circle and put the spell on them. They were sent to detention and I used a teleportation spell to get to class. Which if you haven't noticed already that I was 15minutes late for._

_I popped up in my seat with the teacher turned around towards the board. When I showed up everyone looked at me like oh my god I can't believe that she actually teleported to this class. I gave them a stare back that said hush. They all turned around and went back to doing their spells. My best friend in the world Rayne poked me on my shoulder and gave me the 'what the hell?' look._

"_The joni again." I mouthed to her so that the teacher wouldn't hear. _

"_Oh" she mouthed back. She understood what I was talking about because she too had been cornered by the Joni plenty of times. _

_I know this is going waaaayyy off subject, but its just something that I have to tell you. Rayne and I have been best friends since we were in diapers so we are like sisters. She comes over to my house sometimes and the other times I go over to hers. We have our own little password system to get into each others house. We say a spell-no I'm not telling you-that we have made up and it automatically opens the door.(our other relatives heave their own passwords to get in) But it has to be us who says it or else it won't work and the person who said it will be throw from the property- which, may I add are pretty ginormous-and the police will pick them up there. It's pretty cool._

"_Mrs. Romanov!" said Mrs. Camoni, "Why were you late to class?" I jumped and looked up to see Mrs. Camoni standing right in front of me. How was I going to get out of this one? _

"_Uh because the Joni were…" _

"_Airi you have got to learn to ignore them" interrupted Mrs. Camoni, "Thirty minutes of detention after school."_

"_What?!" I sort of yelled, "That's really not fair"_

"_Life is not fair, you know that" she said. I had lost, again. I could tell that she had had the last word. Man this is just great! I went back to practicing my spells and then I turned around to talk to Rayne._

"_Hey today after I get out of detention we have to go shopping!" I said enthusiastically. Rayne turned around and her sky blue eyes were lit up and I could tell that her answer was yes. _

"_So why do I smell blood on you?" asked Rayne suspiciously. She so knew, she just wanted me to tell her myself._

"_You know why." With that she giggled._

"_Hey so when do you guys plan to get married?" asked Rayne as she finished off a charm._

"_Probably sometime in April" I answered as I tossed a four leaf clover into my potion. We were making our own good luck potions and mine was turning out perfectly, Rayne was already done and Saya's-who was sitting right next to me-was going up in smoke. _

"_Saya, do you need any help?" I asked her. She looked over at me and nodded her head swiftly. As I turned around in my chair to help her when there was an explosion that shook the whole building. It sort of felt like a super big earthquake. _

"_Whoa what was that?!" yelled Rayne as we all ran out into the hallway._

"_Stay calm" ordered Mrs. Camoni, "Come back in…the class" _

"_All of you transform. NOW" she commanded. Everyone did as they were told, but Rayne and I had transformed as soon as we saw that half of the school had been blown up. _

"_Mrs. Camoni as major squad leader I demand a search party be held" I demanded with Rayne right by my side. I was overly pissed off, I wanted to find my friends and family and I was going to, no doubt about that and so was Rayne. _

"_Yes, very well, go and take six others with you." said Mrs. Camoni. _

"_Rayne, Seilin, Yuri, Saya, Tsubaki, Ai" I commanded, "Lets go" These girls were only six of my most trusted companions there were nine others, but I chose these six for their special abilities. _

_Rayne can make this horrid acid rain that can dissolve anything and she is also very strong. Seilin has this little pet dragon that transforms into a huge full grown Black Drith dragon that spits out fire and acid that she rides on, she is also over a black belt on martial arts. Yuri can drain others energy and powers to use against them, Saya can take over other peoples minds and bodies. Tsubaki has these enchanted blue ribbons that seem harmless at first sight, but are deadly enough that if you even touch it you will be sent into paralysis immediately. They are sort of like very poisonous snakes because after the paralysis has taken its toll she will use the ribbons to squeeze the enemy to death. Finally, Ai gives off this really sickly sweet smell that can cause someone to get really sick and very possibly die._

"_Hey what about us guys?" asked Kyo._

"_I need you guys to go to the Hall of Secrex and guard it" I explained, "The rest of you stay here and stay safe." The guys went to the left, and we went to find the heart of all of this commotion and everyone else filed back into the classrooms._


	4. Chapters 12 through 14

More Pointless Fighting

Just when you think you're going to have a nice, quiet day at school someone tries to blow up the school. I can't get a break can I?

" Ok guys" I said as we searched the building for survivors, "We need to split up" 

"What?!" said Ai, "We have to stay together"

"We'll split up into groups of two" I said ignoring her, " Seilin and Ai, Tsubaki and Saya, and Rayne and Yuri." 

"Alright lets go!" said Rayne rather enthusiastically. What would I do without her? As everyone left two by two Rayne stopped in front of me.

"Be careful" she said as she gave me a big hug. 

"You too." I said back, "I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye at me and flew away with everyone else. Alright now I needed to go and kick some butt, save some lives and not die.

I walked down the stairs and down the main corridor with caution. It was really quiet, too quiet. You know like on the movies when it gets all quiet and then someone dies? Yea that kind of quietness. It was starting to freak me out when a fireball was hurtled past my head. 

"What the?" I studdered, "Who's there?" Then some people dressed like they were from the Matrix walked out of the shadows. 

Oh hell.

There were at least thirty, maybe fourty of them and yea one of me, but hey it could be worse right? I mean I can take these guys on. This time something grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me towards them. 

"Yea right!" I laughed as I jumped up and cut what looked like a tentacle from my arm. It was really gross and slimy and it was still moving when I cut it off of me. What were they?

"We have come for the one named Airi Romanov" said one of the wannabe Matrix people. Why were people always out to get me? Now I don't think that this is quite fair. Its always me, oh well….I'm going to have to kill them.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, my attention on my surroundings entirely. 

"I take it you are the one they call Airi" one of them said very monotoneish, "Come with us" I just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Riiiight and then you'll give me milk and cookies to make it all better." I sarcastically said holding up my arm.

"Well then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." said a woman as she stalked towards me with something coming out of her fingers. 

"Damn straight" I said. I jumped up into the air and unraveled my wings, while saying a counter spell at the same time. As I sent it flying at them, I flew away because I didn't need to get my wings fried off. Then there was an explosion, there were bloodcurdling screams and blood splattered on the walls when I got back around the hall to look at the damage. Their blood smelled horrid. They were all dead except for one. Which was good because that's all I needed was one. I have to figure out why they were here for me. So I walked over to him, kneeled in front of him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you and your people want from me?" I demanded. He just looked at me with sullen eyes and without warning he twisted his own neck. I just dropped him and walked away. Why don't they just leave me alone if they won't tell me what going on? Enough of this child's play I must go and find Yuuki and Sakki.

Meanwhile Rayne and Yuri also find their selves in a bit of trouble. 

"There are too many of them!" yells Yuri as she touches one of them. They go limp and fall to the ground.

"There are never too many!" said Rayne, "Just calm down and try to always know your opponents next move."

"Ok." Yuri nodded and then took out at least ten of them. With the satisfaction that she did that she smiled and decided it was time to up her game. Rayne was getting kinda of ticked off, but remained calm about what moves she choose because that is what has always given her the upper hand. She closed her eyes, flew into the air, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, raised her arms up and then let her acid rain fall.

"Watch out Yuri" said Rayne as she shielded her from the deadly rain. Nearly everything was either dead or melted to a pulp. 

"Holy…." wandered Yuri as she watched everything dissolve. She looked a tad bit frightened actually. Rayne stopped the rainfall, took the sheild off of Yuri and then lowered both of them to the ground. 

"Score one for team vamp." narrated Rayne, "Score none for team weirdo" Yuri and Rayne laughed as they inspected what was left of the rest of them.

"I'm hungry" said Yuri as her stomach growled rather loudly. They both laughed at that. Yuri bent down to have at it with one of the live remaining fake Matrix people when Rayne all of a sudden grabbed her head.

"Ow!" Yuri yelled, "What are you…"

"Don't" Rayne said cautiously, " You don't know what they are, they could be contaminated, don't." Rayne let go of Yuri's head and walked over to inspect the classrooms.

"Huh, fine, you're right" pouted Yuri as she walked over to the other side of the hallway to check classrooms.

"Hey is there anyone here?" shouted Rayne and Yuri as they moved around debris. When their voices seemed to be the only voices that could be heard they left. 

"I think that everyone has moved to emergency holding areas." said Yuri as they flew down the stairs.

"Yea" Rayne replied, "I sure as hell hope so"

The others were fighting their own battles as well and some were injured some were not. While Tsubaki and Saya were superior Seilin and Ai were not.

"Ahhh!" screamed Ai as blood gushed out of her leg. An then it healed back up perfectly. The slayer came towards her again with that stupid piece of wood( better known as a stake) at a fast speed, but apparently not fast enough. She jumped into the air on to the back of Shin Selin's Dragon as he flew over.

"Why are people trying to kill us?" Ai asked, "We have done nothing to them"

"Plus the stake doesn't even work…I mean unless its made of silver….then maybe they'd have a fighting chance"

"I don't know" answered Seilin, "But I think that they are being trained to do this because no real slayer would actually come to kill us unless we cause trouble" 

"Plus, I don't think that they would take down a whole school"

"well they must have been realllly old school because the stake is way out of style"

'Hmmm…what are they planning?' thought Ai.

"Selin put up your sheild!" said Ai as she jumped down from Shin. Seilin looked at her questionably and then knew. She then immediately put up a sheild around herself. The poison doesn't affect dragons so Shin would be fine.

Ai made a series of hand and body movements that looked a lot like a dance of a ballerina, but beware it was not. This technique was only to draw in the enemy and it worked. They were walking towards her in a trance like state and then when they were close enough she let out her poison. Then one by one they dropped like stones.

"Good work Ai" said Seilin, "Now lets go"

Ai was walking over to Shin when she heard Seilin scream, 

"Ai!!" 

She turned around and was staked straight through the heart as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Now the only thing left of Ai was ash. Seilin was seeing red now, they had killed Ai so they were going to pay. With their lives, that is.

" Make no mistake because you will pay for what you have done" proclaimed Seilin with a vengeance, " This will be the last time you ever breathe!" 

"I really doubt that." 

Seilin and Shin flew towards him at a very quick speed, but apparently it wasn't fast enough because the staker had dodged out of the way and onto Shin's back. Then in a millisecond Seilin was gone and Shin was also pronounced dead the next minute as well, but as we all know it takes a lot to kill a dragon and that just wasn't enough. 

Shin was severly injured and **was** going to die, but not before he avenged his masters death. So when the staker came back over to make sure he was dead, Shin twirled his tail and plunged it straight through him and with that he went into the light to be once again with his master.

We Had our Losses

Ok so maybe the "mission" wasn't going as well as I thought it would. Yea I know that Ai, Seilin and Shin have passed on. But that's not going to stop us from getting the info that we need to get or from saving people. We will have time to mourn them later, but right now we have a job to do.(And don't look at me like that. Like it was my fault that they got killed and now I don't care because I do!)

The girls that still remained had finally made their way around to most of the classes and found only a few to be injured and they sent them to the holding room. Then as they were making their way around the corner some of the guys were investigating as well and one of them just happened to be Ryane, Rayne's twin brother. Yeah they almost have the same name the y is just switched around. 

When Rayne saw him she ran, no bolted towards him knocking them both off of their feet. 

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're ok." she said as she hugged him.

"Me too!" he hugged her back giving her a small peck on the cheek..

Tsk, twins.

"Ok, Rayne get off of him before you strangle him to death." I joked. They both got up and Ryane walked over to give me a hug too.

"Im glad you are both ok." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Oh man I don't know if I've told you this yet, but Ryane has this crush on me that for some reason hasn't went away. This has been going on for four years! When he heard about my marriage to Kiriya, he tried to play it off like he wasn't hurt, but Rayne and I could see straight through him. He was crushed.

"Well, I feel so loved over here" teased Hajime as he playfully clutched his heart and pretended to swoon over. The other guys followed suit as the girls ran over to them. Rayne giggled and ran over to plant him one. They looked so cute together. 

"Have you seen Kiriya Ren?" I asked him hoping that he would say yes.

"Well actually yea, but then he went off on his own to find you and figure out who the culprits are." he answered as he hugged Tsubaki. "You know how he is."

"Yea, I do" I sighed. Oh I hope he is alright. 

"Hey, Where is Ai?" asked Kai worriedly, "I heard she was one of the ones on your team." Oh my how do you tell someone one of their loved ones has passed on? Seriously, I need some help here because I don't have a clue how to put it. Like oh I'm sorry, but she is dead now, but would you like to see her ashes?

"Kai…Kai I'm sorry, but Ai was one of the girls that didn't make it." I said as solemnly as I possibly could, " She fought her hardest and will be honored for it" Kai just stood there with that shocked look on his face as if trying desperately to understand the information just given to him. Then, for the first time, I saw him cry.

"Oh my god!" he cried, "No!"

"I'm so sorry Kai." He just nodded and collapsed and just sat there staring at the floor.

"You said that she was **one** of the girls who were killed, who was the other?" asked Daisuki, his words dripping in fear that what he was thinking was a lie.

"Oh, Dai I'm..I'm sorry the other girl was Seilin along with Shin." 

"Why?" mumbled Daisuke as he just looked away. I try not to look at them both because this is not the time to, be grieving. We need to keep moving and get the rest of the culprits.

"Alright this was a nice or rather heartbreaking reunion, but we need to keep going." I said as I walked past them, pulling Kai and Daisuke along with me. They started groaning in protest, but I gave them a look and they shut right up. I released their arms and they trudged along behind me along with the others.

"Convergence!" I chanted. The spell did away with rest of them. We had made it to the Hall of Secrex and collected they other boys, fought off the weird dudes, and had made it to the holding chambers and it seemed everyone was there. There in the middle of the crowd was Kiriya tending to some small children. He turned around and smiled at me. I also saw Yukki and Sakki. Thank god they are all safe! Heck! I even saw the Joni.

"Hey there's someone else out there" said someone behind me.

I turned and saw a kid running towards us. I stepped out of the chambers just as it was closing behind me to go and save him. 

"No Airi!" yelled Rayne, Kiriya, and Ryane, "Its too dangerous!!" But they were too late. The doors had already closed and I was already running towards the little kid. I finally reached him and just in time too.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded. I picked him up and started running when I was hit in the back with something. I fell and held the little kid close as I got up turned around and was face-to-face with none other than the Watanbe. 

Shit.

"Can you run?" I whispered to him. He shook his head no. I needed a plan and quick. I murmured a protection spell, the strongest one and a floating spell.

"Okay, don't be afraid" I tried to soothe him as I patted his head, "I'm going to throw you up in that corner up there and I want to stay there ok?" He looked up at me and nodded. I threw him up in the air with all of my strength and he stayed there like a good boy. Alright he's safe, for now.

"Airi Sakura Romanov" said Akasuki their leader, "You need to come with us..now!"

"You know I'm really getting tired of your shit" I replied. Well they obliviously didn't like my answer. They started moving towards me, throwing fireballs and some sticky black goo that stuck like super glue. I threw a few spells back at them and they reflected them, sending them back at me.

"Owww." I grumbled as my back hit the wall.

"You must come now, before you are too damaged" said Hatsuke as he picked me up by my neck and shook me.

"Let go of me!" I gasped as I spit in his face and summoned fire through my fingers and burned him. He dropped me on the ground.

"Look I am not a thing that you can just take when you want it" I rasped, throwing at least ten killing spells towards them. It took out seven. Akasuke came back over to me and kicked me in the stomach sending me toppling across the floor. I can hear screams coming from inside the chambers. I can also taste the blood in my mouth. So I guess we're going to fight hand-to-hand combat huh? Well that works for me. Although I know for a fact that they will play dirty, but what they don't know is that so can I. 

We went a few more rounds and then all of a sudden more and more of them came. I was beginning to think that this was going to be impossible. I have another idea and it might sound stupid to you, but I think that it is the only alternative here. I'm going to have to recite a maximum level killing spell. It should wipe out all of them out, but it may be at the cost of my life. That's ok though so long as everyone is protected. I got up slowly and popped my arm back into its socket. Well that hurt.

"Let's do this" I shouted, " Xacr hacr sinum venom of death kill!!" They all tried to run away, but they were all too late. As I slipped into the darkness I thought of Kiriya and my family and Rayne, oh and that little boy that I saved. I slowly let the darkness consume me. 

Famished

Well as it turns out I didn't die. I just blacked out. I can feel that I'm in a bed and by the smell of things I'm thinking it's a hospital bed. Wait… HOSPITAL?! Why am I in a hospital?! Was I that badly injured? Because immortals don't injure easily. Well, at least maybe I'm in good hands….I think. There's still always that small possibility that I didn't kill all of those people out to get me.

I'm not going to open my eyes yet, I think I'm just going to stay asleep. Mostly because I'm sooo tired and famished. These hunger pangs aren't all cookies & cream. No, I'm taking about immortal hunger pangs not the petty human ones. Ours will have you on the floor screaming in pain. Seriously, you may think I'm over exaggerating, but I'm not. One time I passed out in the middle of the mall. When I woke up I was in my bed with a bag of blood in my mouth and my mother lecturing me once again that I must feed daily. Especially when I go out to places. My dad just bent down to hug me and give me a kiss on my forehead. He may seem like a hard-ass, but he's actually a big softie. When it comes to his family and friends anyway.

I slipped in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long. Until finally I opened my eyes and boom. My first thoughts: **son…of…a…bitch**. Great so now that the damn cramps are gone I now have to deal with the fact that I'm in the Watanbe lab. I feel like a frickin lab rat. Why can't they just die? Some dude in a white coat just came to check my vitals and I guess I'm ok since he nodded. I think they must have drugged me or something because my focus is waaaaaay off. I blinked my eyes a few times to try and see. Yay it worked. Or maybe not yay, I try to lift my arms and guess what? I'm in restraints…magical restraints. I know I can get out of these, but it is a matter of what is going to happen after that.

Well, first of all I'm going to have to take out all of the people in here and then destroy all of the data and samples. Then blow the whole fucking building to smithereens. Great plan right?

Hmmm. Wow. I have a question why do they have humans working for them? I wonder if they know about us. Even so I'm going to have to kill them too. Pity, I like mortals. In fact some of them I even have had as friends over the years and even now.

Well enough thinking, time to go. I won't use a lot of magix until I really need it because if I do they will track me down and right now is probably the best time to be under the radar. It's a good thing I have all of my strength back. I guess they fed me. Eww that's sounds so gross they **fed** me. Ick! My only hopes are to get out of this and that my family hasn't come looking for me and that includes Kiriya and Rayne. They don't need to get hurt…not again. 

Alright now then these restraints need to go. God these are on pretty good. Huh, I'm going to have to break my hands in order to get through these. Well that hurt. Alright I'll give them a few seconds to heal. Now, they are really stupid why didn't they restrain my feet too? Oh well time to go. I scanned the floor first to see if they put up some sort of security system and they did so I just used the ceiling. Then I moved over to the door opened it and took out two guards. This was beginning to look easy.

BOOM!!

"Oh crap." I murmured, as hundreds of Watanbe people gathered around me with locked and loaded guns filled with, yea silver. Shit maybe this won't be so easy after all.

"Alright then lets go!" I shouted, "Give me all you got." 


	5. Chapters 15 through 17

_Family & Friends_

_Back at the school they were still cleaning up the mess that the Watanbe left behind. It would take a few days, maybe three to restore what was lost. By this time families had come to pick up their children. Some stayed to help some didn't. The Romanov family most definitely stayed as did the Kujiou family. Rayne and her family had to leave because of a death in their family._

"_So what you're telling me is that they took my sister and you did nothing to stop them?" shouted Hiroki as he hugged a sobbing Sakki._

"_You very well know that once the doors are closed they are not to be opened till the danger is past" countered principal Asai. As she moved over to fix a broken banister. Hiroki moved right along with her dragging Sakki along with him._

"_Well isn't it also your job to protect your students?!"_

"_Yes, but she deliberately put herself out there" she said coldly. Airi had always said that the principal disliked her with a passion, but no one ever believed her…well except Kiriya of course. She hated her because she didn't think that Airi deserved the powers that she possessed. She wanted her granddaughter to have them. She thought that she deserved them more._

"_Yea she did, but to save another student!" said Kiriya. Hiroki looked over at him for confirmation. Kiriya nodded and Hiroki could have killed the principal. He gently pried Sakki away from around him and gave her to Kiriya. She clung to him like glue drenching his clothes with tears. Then he moved over to Asai and shook her till his father came over and pulled him off of her. She fell to the ground holding her shoulders and got up to hold onto the banister to steady herself._

"_Calm down Hiroki" soothed his mom as she took him into her arms and walked him away from the principal. Before they left the room she glanced back and gave Asai the coldest look that it sent a cold chill throught the whole room. Brrr! As they left Tsukino took his place in reprimanding at Asai._

"_Why didn't you save her!" yelled, "She saved an innocent child not thinking of what was going to happen to her and all you have to say is that she deliberately put herself out there?!" _

"_Calm down Tsukino." said her father as he put a hand on her shoulder. All she did was shrug it off._

" _No, I will __**not**__ calm down this bitch let them…no she __**helped**__ them take my sister away and I will __**not **__stop until I get some straight answers!" she shouted as she ran over to Asai and backhanded her. Then she held her by the collar and slapped her again and again until her father came over and picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and took her out of the room kicking and screaming._

"_We will be back" said Seiichiro who turned around gave Asai the same cold look as Rika did before leaving the room._

_Now the only ones left were Kiriya, his parents, his older brother and sister, and Sakki and Yukki, who looked like he was about to burst. Kiriya looked at him and shook his head. They had already spooked her enough we didn't need to do it anymore…yea right they were going to anything and everything to save Airi. He just didn't want Yukki to get hurt. Kiriya handed Sakki over to his mother who was shooting Asai cold looks and walked over to stand in front of her._

"_You could have did something because first of all you weren't even in the holding chambers you were out there helping the Watanbe" he took a step closer to her. She tried to step back, but the banister was in the way. She was pinned with nowhere to go._

"_I was not." _

"_Oh yea so if I were to look on the school cameras you wouldn't be out there?" he took a step closer, "HUH! Would you?!" his voice seemed to shake the whole building. Asai shivered with fear. His mother started towards him when his father stopped her and shook his head._

"_No." whispered Yuji, Kiriya's father. Kikiro nodded because she understood that this was something her son had to do alone for the one he loved. He would not lose control completely, just enough to scare the truth out of her. _

"_I..I guess you're right" said Asai as she ducked her head in shame, "I was the one helping the Watanbe, giving them information on Airi, and keeping tabs on her"_

"So that's how they knew she was back?" said Kiriya calmly, "You _told_ them?!"

"Yes, but it was only because I was also interested in the powers that she possesses" said Asai greedily, "She does not deserve them, my granddaughter does, and once she has them our family will once again be as powerful as it used to be." Kiriya started towards her with killer instincts, but he stopped himself. There didn't need to be anymore death here today. What was done is done and nothing can change it…..I mean unless they go back in time, but that could mess up the time/space continuum.

"Ok so you're telling me that this whole time you have been **helping** them get to her?" he asked Asai and when she nodded he continued, "Just for your own selfishness?" Once again she nodded.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouted Kiriya as he pounded out of the room to think up a plan before he did something foolish. His father and sister, Ruka followed after him while his mother stayed with Asai, Sakki, Yukki and her son Aido . By now Sakki had stopped crying and had loosened her hold around Kikiro and had started moving towards Asai.

"You will tell me where they took her." chanted Sakki her voice soaked with the mesmerix . Yukki joined Sakki and Kikiro stood there waiting for her to tell the truth. Asai shook her head as if to try and shake off the mesmerix, but we all know that will not happen.

"You will tell me where they took her!" Sakki now shouted her voice still drenched in the mesmerix, She had lost all the patience she once had, now she was just plain angry. Lucky for everyone though, Asai was now consumed by the mesmerix.

"They transported her to an old warehouse building by the railroad on my land" answered Asai in a trance. Sakki moved over closer to Asai and closed her hand around Asai's chin up to her face and looked a her with disgust.

"Stand" commanded Sakki as she let go of her chin, "You will show us the way" As Asai was getting up everyone else walked in the room. Kiriya had seemed to have calmed himself. Suki now looked as if she had cooled down a bit as well as Hiroki. Their parents looked as they did when they left, really pissed off. When they saw what was happening though, they calmed down a bit.

"Sakki you have her on the mesmerix?" asked her father. As he walked over to her. When she nodded he did something no one, but his family was expecting.

"Alright then!" he said to Sakki, "Hi five!" Sakki turned around to him and smiled,"Hi five" her voice free of the mesmerix, but now replaced with happiness as she gave him a hi five. Then he turned to Yukki and grabbed them both up in a hug. The kind where you can't breathe at all.

"Good job to the both of you for keeping in control." said their father proudly. Hiroki, Suki, and Kiriya each scoffed at the same time.

"Thanks dad, but I can't breathe" they gasped in unison. Their father put them down and Sakki moved back over to Asai.

"Let's go" Sakki commanded her voice once again soaked with the mesmerix.

Once they made it to Asai's home the adult's ordered the kids to stay in the house while they ran to the factory to save Airi. They sure did protest against it though because they didn't even let Kiriya go, or Hiroki and Suki. But as we all know like Airi, Sakki always has a plan.

"But daddy we want to save Airi too" whined Sakki as she jumped into her father's lap with those big, blue, puppy dog eyes.

"No Sakki it is too dangerous and you guys need to stay safe I don't want any of my other children to get hurt as well" he looked over at Kiriya, Aido and Ruka said, "That includes you all too" Kiriya blushed and nodded. He had never expected him to say that.

"But dad you know technically you need me and Sakki" explained Yukki.

"Because first of all you need Asai to stay mesmerized, Yukki can get through the security systems unnoticed, Kiriya will take the form of one of the guards and save Airi, Hiroki and Suki will cover us, you all will take on any big guys we come in contact with" Sakki continued.

"Yea, but…."

"But nothing you need all of us" smirked Hiroki. Their father sighed and looked at their mother. She shrugged because there was nothing else they could do, the children were right and they all knew it.

" Well I guess that's it then we all go" stated Kikiro as she moved towards the door.

"But we all need to stick to the plan." said Yukki.

"What plan?" asked Suki.

"Are you honestly this stupid?" asked Sakki as she shook her head.

"I was just kidding!" giggled Suki.

"Ah, no you weren't" said Sakki, Yukki, Hiroki and Kiriya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, what's the stupid plan." said Suki with a frustrated wave of her hand.

"Alright so mom, dad, you will create a diversion while Kiriya, his father and Aido take the form of three Watanbe men and get in to go save Airi." explained Sakki taking a breath she continued, "Meanwhile Yukki, Mrs. Kujiou, and I will get past the security and shut down all forms of security, cameras, lasers the works"

"What about us?" asked Hiroki as he moved over to stand by the door.

"Well you, Suki and Ruka will make sure that all of the equipment in there blood samples, everything, all of their information on Airi" explained Yukki, "Make sure it is all destroyed. Then when we are all out of there we blow up the building."

"Cool, good plan" said Suki, "I'm hungry"

"Check the fridge, oh and get everyone some." explained her father, "We'll need it" They sure will if they are to take on the Watanbe. They need to take in as much blood as possible, so that everyone of them can be at their full strength because I can guarantee lots of injuries.

Anyway after everyone fed they all left to the warehouse. Asai was to stay inside the house so that the authorities would know where to pick her up. As for everyone else I bid them good luck because they will need it.

Single-Handed

Okay so all I need to do is get my hands on one of those guns, but I need a plan. Another plan because I can see that the one I had in mind is not going to turn out the way I thought it would.

They were all closing in around me so I couldn't go forward unless I wanted to get ripped to shreds. Which I don't so I guess I'll have to improvise and figure out another way. So I went back into the room I was being held in and got together some equipment that I could use as weapons. I found a few, made a few. I salvaged all I could, then I destroyed everything in the room. This time I was smart and when I came out of the room this time I started running shooting at everything I could see and every time they called for backup.

"Stop! You shall go no further." said one of the officers. He was sort of scrawny and by the looks of it didn't look as though he had much potential. I could take him.

"Try and stop me." I challenged as I ran past him. Hmmm I should have shot him, he is going to try and come after me later. As shots flew through the air it made me think "where the hell am I going"? That's right I didn't even know which way was out! This whole time I could have been just running deeper into the building. Sometimes I can be sooo freakin stupid. As I was shooting someone I glimpsed at what I thought was a map. I ran back to it, broke the glass and ripped it out. Why would they have a map here? Oh it might be for the noobs that they take in. Haha noobs. Okay lets see where am I? I looked down at the little sign that said YOU ARE HERE. It wasn't there before. I thought in my mind how do they know I'm here. Waaiiiit. Oh shit there's a freaking tracer in the map. Who does that?!

Well I took a mental picture of the map and decided to go the quickest and easiest way out of this joint. A window. So I turn around the corner and see a window. I run full fledged towards the window and do you know what happens? I get flung off of the window like a rag doll. That hurt and as I get up my legs feel like jello. Well the windows are out of question. It looks to me like the only way out of this joint is the front door.

I finally make it to the first floor and I've gone awhile without any trouble. Which is weird because I am a trouble magnet. So I turn the corner and there is the door and I think I've got a good shot at it. I start running as fast as a bullet and as soon as I think I'm home free I hear shots and I get toppled to the ground. Then pulled further away from the door. Damn, so close, but you know for a fact that I never give up. So what I do is I throw this person off of me and run towards the door again. He catches up with me and grabs my arm I snatch it back and keep running. He catches me by my ankles and pulls me down just as a silver bow and arrow flew straight past my face. Well that was close. I get out my makeshift knife and throw it at the archer. He went down like a tree. I turned my attention back to the person laying next to me and he was getting up. He once again grabbed me, but this time it was in an embrace. I was kicking, slapping and biting and doing everything I could to get out of his arms. He started to shift and as he did he said, "Airi calm down it's me"

Conviction

I looked up into his eyes and said, "Kiriya?" He then nodded his head.

"Yeah we came for you, all of us." I reached up and gave him the good ole frenchie, tongue and all.

"All of us?" I asked suspiciously.

"My family, your family."

"No!" I said/shouted I did not want them in this place, even if it was to save me. I would have gotten out, eventually.

"What?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You all shouldn't be in this place" I told him, "You…we need to get out…now!"

"Well we are not going anywhere without you so lets go" said Aido who was behind him. They lead me towards the door when I stopped him again.

"Wait, where is everyone else?"

"They are already posted outside."

"You're sure?"

"Yea…why?"

"Because this place is about to go up in flames." I said darkly.

"What?" asked Aido and then thought about it and said, "Oh"

"Yea"

We barely made it out of the door on account of all of the silver arrows and bullets traipsing through the air. I got hit twice in the shoulder by bullets and then thrice in the leg by the arrows. Man they are really making it hard for me to run. Aido was somehow dodging all of the bullets and arrows…uh nope never mind he just got hit. While running I pulled out the arrows and dug out the bullets in my shoulder that way it would hurt a little less and it could heal faster. Boy oh boy was I in for a hell of a night. Kiriya offered to carry me, but I told him no because it would only slow us down and in affect he got hit in the gut with and arrow. He backpedaled quickly and snatched out the arrow. He looked in a lot of pain. Well I mean he has to be he's gotten hit at least ten times. Now its my turn to offer to carry him.

"You need help?" I asked looking at him with concern.

"No I'll be fine" he grunted.

But they way he way staggering was telling me something totally different.

"Give me your arm." I told him.

"No I'm too heavy for you and I told you I would be fine." I gave the look as soon as those words escaped from his lips. He looked as though he wanted to suck them back in and swallow them.

"Don't make me ask again." I stated sternly. He look at me and sighed as he slung his arm over my shoulders and Aido's. Then he shifted some of his weight to me and I staggered for a second. Jesus he was heavy, he wasn't kidding when he had said that. Just then a Watanbe agent stepped out of the shadows. This one looked as though someone had thrown tentacles on him and gave him fangs. Weirdo! What was this world coming to?!

"And just where do you think you're going to?" asked the dude with purple tentacles.

"Out of here." I told him as I reached behind my back and shot him with one of the guns I had picked up. As he went down three others followed suit. They tried to stop me and they got shot. Simple as that.

I need to get out of here and fast. The door is right there so all I need to do is get through it. Yea no problem. Except for that small little detail. It seemed like all of a sudden the all of the Watanbe here had business at the front desk. How many were there 30? 40? 100? I don't know, but what I do know is that I am going to get out of here whether they like it or not. Now was the time. We set Kiriya down gently on the floor next to me and propped up against the wall. They looked at me with the "what are you about to do" face.

"Four Elements let's go!" I chanted. I had to use my powers now or else we might not get out seeing as they have magix too.

"You shall come with us" said one of them.

"Yea, I don't think so" I said sarcastically as I sent a raging fyrewave towards all of them. That got rid of at least 50 of them. Now to deal with the rest. I moved over and put Kiriya on my back. I was so much stronger in my superior form.

"Airi what are you doing?" mumbled Kiriya as he wriggled off of my back. Ok so he was obviously feeling better.

"You may want to shift into a bird or something that can fly" I told him. He looked at me then at them and then at me again. He started to pull out his guns and I told him no.

"Why?"

"Because its about to get really wet."

"That's what she said!" cracked Aido. I started cracking up, but then abruptly stopped because this was not the place or time.

"No seriously."

"Oh" he said as he and Kiriya both shifted into a little fairies and latched onto my hips. I couldn't help but to start cracking up again.

"Are you serious?" I giggled.

"Shut up, when you are flying its too fast and I can't keep up." murmured Kiriya and Aido nodded.

"Yea, ok" I told him, "Alright here we go!"

"Aquaria Lumino Xcris Nym Silver!" I chanted while waving my hands in rhythmic movements. Then the spell came to life and wiped out every single thing in there. Before any of it could even touch us I blasted out of there faster than a Russian racehorse.

We all made it back to Asai's manor and the authorities were already there taking her away. She's not getting off of the hook that easy though. I needed to have a little chat with her first.

"Asai." She turned to look at me and averted her eyes away from me as if she was ashamed of herself.

"No, look at me." I told her as I gently turned her chin towards me. She had tears in her eyes now and they were flowing down like a water fall.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her trying really hard not to slap the hell out of her, "Do you loathe me so much that you want me dead?"

"Please tell me because I don't understand what I ever did to you to make you feel that way" I said.

"I'm so sorry, Airi." Asai sobbed, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

"What way?" I asked suspiciously. "The deal was that I would turn you over to them and in return they would give my granddaughter a share of your powers" she explained. I looked at her like she was crazy because she was for believing in anything that the Watanbe had to say.

"Did you really think that they were going to give you anything?" I asked, "Once they had gotten what they wanted from you they were done with you."

"You were a tool to them, just a tool."

"No you're wrong" she said, " They were going to give me your powers if you hadn't escaped"

"I was supposed to go up to the warehouse with my granddaughter and transfer the powers into her" she explained darkly.

"If you really think that they were actually willing to give up my powers then you are absolutely stupid and have no common sense whatsoever."

"What are you talking about?" asked Asai.

"I'm saying that since they are as greedy as you are they were not going to give you my powers they were going to kill you" I informed her. She was turning white by the second. I do think that's good she probably hasn't fed in a while.

"They wouldn't do that they promised" she shivered.

"Do you think that if they promised me something that they would actually keep the promise?" I asked, "Because you made one to me that you didn't keep"

"I did no such thing"

"Ahh you did" I told her, "It is your duty to keep all of your students safe"

"And instead you threw me into the danger"

"I understand what you are saying" Asai said surrendering, "But my granddaughter is deathly ill and the doctors say that there is nothing else to do"

"So you thought that if she had my powers that she would live?" I finished off for her. She nodded and I sort of shook my head.

"Asai, I'm sorry to be the one to tell this, but one is appointed to their powers at birth and if or once their powers are stripped from them, the powers will either go back to the original person or if they died it would have moved on to someone else who is worthy of their greatness"

"So what you are telling me is no one would have gotten your powers, they would have come back to you?"

"Yes"

"I am so foolish why did I listen to them?" Asai cried, "Now there is no hope for my granddaughter"

"No, there might be I will try to help her the best way I can" I told her.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" said Asai as she grabbed my hands. I yanked them back away from her.

"I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for that girl and her mother" I said, "What room is she in?" Asai told me and I went up there to try and heal her. It worked, some of the color seemed to have come back into her cheeks and her breathing was more level now. I phoned her mother and told her what had happened. She was shocked and told me that she was on a business trip and would be there soon.

As for Asai, well the police took her away and the penalty for her deeds were 3 centuries in federal prison. Yea she will be in there for a while, but hey at least it wasn't death.


	6. Chapters 18 through 20

Getting Ready

Well now after all of that drama I still didn't get to rest! I had to get ready for my wedding. It's freaking three weeks away!

I have already picked out the invites and sent them out. I've gotten the caterer, cake is already in order and the colors are going to be crimson, white(my dress), and black. I've chosen my bridesmaids and Kiriya, his best men. Oh my I've forgotten something. Crap I have to got out with the girls and pick up the dresses today. Oh man I'm so stressed there hasn't been one day this week that I haven't woken up to someone carrying me to bed. Well there's always a good side to all of this though. Heh-heh.

"Oh!" I moaned as I arched further and further up onto Kiriya that I thought my back would snap. I moved my hands over his that were on my breasts and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist.

"Oh yes!" I heard a deep growl that was definitely Kiriya's. It was my turn to be on the top so I turned us over. Kiriya looked oblivious for a second until he saw what I was doing. Ohhhh boy this was going to be fun. First, I kissed him on the lips, our tongues thrusting against each other with an almost desperate need. Then, I moved to his neck gently nibbling at the skin there causing him to moan. Moving along down I got to his erection. I took it into my mouth and his response was to try and pry my mouth away, but I wasn't finished yet.

"Mmmnnmnn"

"Ohhhh" Kiriya all of a sudden sat up, pulled me up and back under him. He grabbed both of my hands and raised them above my head. Darn. Now I was left defenseless. I arched into his caresses as he drove into me more rapidly now, as were my moans.

"Oh!"

"Yes, Kiriya!"

"Harder!"

We were both panting now. He finally let go of my hands and his hand traveled down my stomach, to my thighs and straight to my core. There he stopped and started rubbing me there with his finger. I was about to completely lose it when all of a sudden he thrust his finger into me. My body responded wildly. I grabbed onto the sheets with one hand as I dug into his hair with the other. I was a moaning, groaning idiot.

"Oh" I gasped. Well as we were making all of this noise we had seemed to have forgotten that other people were here. Kiriya came back up and covered me with kisses as he drove into me once more. I had lost all hope of trying to be silent. I was at the point of no return. So in turn I bit him.

"Ohhh" he groaned. When I was done I let him go and guess what I got bit back, but it was so erotic. He tasted so..so delicious. It just made me moan louder, I was having a full blown orgasm. That is until Aido barged in on us.

" Hey bro do you have….." he stopped as soon as he saw what was happening and so did we. I scrambled to get under the blankets, knocking both me and Kiriya off of the bed in the process. We fell with a thud.

"Whoops" chuckled Aido, "Sorry guys, I'll come back later" But before he closed the door he gave Kiriya a thumbs up and then left the room. He so did that on purpose. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow" I climbed back on top of the bed. My heart was till beating a mile a minute and I felt tingly all over.

"Yea, I don't know why he can't just knock." mumbled Kiriya huskily as he got back up on the bed.

"Sorry about that" I told him motioning to the floor, "He startled me."

"Don't worry about it I wasn't hurt…were you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle"

"Pity, I would have kissed your wounds." he said his eyes flickering sliver with lust. _I would do more than that he thought._

"Oh, well now that I think about it, there's this thing right here" I said pointing to my lips and sure enough he kissed them stopping to nip at my bottom lip.

"And here" I pointed to my neck. He moved to my neck and kissed it stopping to lightly suck the flesh there.

"Hmmm better?"

"I guess" I answered huskily as my breathing hitched.

"I guess?" he asked as his hands moved up to squeeze one breast. My answer was a small moan. His mouth then moved over to the other breast suckling on it causing me to cry out.

"Kiriya!" I screamed. I was beginning to seriously lose control. He chuckled and asked,

"What do you mean I guess"

"I feel bet…OH!" I couldn't finish because he had slid in two fingers and was pumping them in and out.

As I rocked my hips towards him he moved back. I was either being teased or tortured one of the two and he was enjoying every bit of it.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You…you heard me." I managed to gasp. He looked at me with those mischievous smile of his and ducked his head down low between my legs. All of that deep, burning passion was melting in between my thighs. Before he could get down there though my knees snapped together, but that didn't stop him he simply wrenched them open.

"Hmmm…you're all wet and just for me." he sighed as he blew on me. His warm breath caused me to cry out.

As Kiriya slowly started working his tongue in and out my body was reacting wildly, bucking against his tongue.

"I have never known anyone to ever taste so good" he murmured as he sat up and once again started playing with my breasts, flicking the with his thumb and finger. My breathing had become ragged, actually I was surprised that I could breathe. He bought down his head and raked his teeth along my neck. This was beginning to be too much I was going to come and Kiriya was dragging it out.

"Kiriya…let me come!"

"No not yet" he teased. As he took one hand and rubbed my clit. This was getting unbearable. I tangled my hands into his hair and pulled. He stopped and looked up at me and grinned like an idiot. My body was as strung out as a bow and with one more pluck I would come, but he seemed so intent on not letting that happen. I pulled his hair again.

"Please!" I whimpered. Yep I had been reduced to begging. Yes, yes, I **should** be ashamed, but somehow I am not. He towered over me looking, for only a second before, with the swift flick of his wrist, I came screaming his name and just about pulling out his hair. I had forgotten everything, where we were, my name everything except that passion. I'm serious I don't even know my name right now. As I was riding out the after affects of my orgasm I could tell that Kiriya himself was starting to lose control.

He thrust his insanely erect penis into her. They both groaned as he slowly built up his speed. He was thrusting in so fast I could have sworn that something in the bed broke.

"Yes!" I screamed as I came once again, "God yes Kiriya!" As he came I could feel him filling me to the very tips of my toes.

A few hours later we finally collapsed and went to sleep. Only to wake up and start the whole cycle again and again and again.

When I woke up-again-I was still in Kiriya's arms. Ahhh he smelled soooo good. I looked up and saw Ruka and Aido leaning over me. I shifted up in the bed slowly so as to not wake Kiriya, pulled the sheet up a little and looked at them like they were crazy. I looked over and saw that Kiriya was still sound asleep.

"What are you doing?" I whispered suspiciously. They were just like Hiroki and Tsukino. So I knew they were up to something.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how cute you two look sleeping." answered Ruka smiling.

"Yea and I really am sorry for walking in on you two"

"Suuuuure you are" groaned Kiriya as he stretched, settling his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned back into him and inhaled his spicy scent. Ahhh I just can't seem to help it he smells so good. Once I realized what I was doing, my eyes snapped open to see Aido and Ruka smiling at me.

"I wish someone could do that to me." sighed Ruka. I all of a sudden had the urge to pee. The bad thing about that was that under all of these sheets she was naked and she was not about to walk around naked with them in there, but it doesn't look as though she had a choice. Unless…..

"Um hey, can you guys turn around for a second?" I asked them, "I need to go to the bathroom and my robe is over there"

"Yea"

"Sure"

They turned around and I climbed out of the bed and quickly ran over to get my crimson, silk, robe and put it on, but apparently it wasn't quick enough for I saw Aido peeking.

"Aido!" I said darkly, "Turn around."

"But you only said for a second" he said teasingly, "Plus you have a great body why hide it?"

"Aido, turn the fuck around before I turn your head around myself." said Kiriya in warning tones as he himself also got up and put his boxers on.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, but um there is always a question I've been wanting to ask you Airi."

"What?"

"How big has he gotten?" he asked. I decided that that was a ridiculous question so I played stupid.

"What are you talking about?" I asked flatly. I really needed to go and he was asking me stupid questions that he could just ask Kiriya himself.

"How big has his penis gotten?"

"Oh" I mumbled, "Ask him yourself" I ran into the bathroom. Ahh sweet relief. Well while I'm in here I might as well shower. Maybe they will be gone before I am done.

"But I wanted to hear her opinion"

"Well you won't be getting that anytime soon" said Kiriya as the shower came on, "Why do you want to know how big I am anyway perv?"

"Cause I want to make sure that I am still the biggest and I am not a perv."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all Aido" said Ruka as she plopped on the bed, "This is comfortable." Then as if she just remembered what had just occurred on it she flung herself off of it to sit on the very edge.

"Yea I agree, no sense at all…but what can you expect from Aido?"

"Oh ha-ha-ha" laughed Aido sarcastically as he jumped on top of Kiriya and they started wrestling.

"You guys are going to break something" muttered Ruka flatly. Then all of a sudden she was pulled down with them and then every single one of them were rolling on the floor knocking over everything they came in contact with. Well at least the room is huge.

Hmmm I wonder what all of that noise is. I hope no one has gone and gotten themselves hurt. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and the soap off of me. Then I stepped out of the shower, dried off and since I don't have any clothes in the bathroom with me I just put my robe back on. I opened the door to come out of the bathroom and all of a sudden I see Ruka getting flung towards me. I jump forward to catch her and put us both down.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yea" she grunted as we stood up.

"What in the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Oh, just a little sibling rivalry"

"Are they still arguing about that?"

"Yep and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't they just ignored me and when I got involved they flung me over here" she explained, "Maybe you can stop them"

"Yea I doubt that"

"No really people listen to you."

"Alright I'll give it a try" I walked over to where they were tossing about on the floor and said,

"Stop!" They didn't even hear me so I yelled it louder. They didn't even budge. I guess I was going to have to use magix, pity.

"STOP!!" I shouted as I summoned Earth to split them up. They both turned around panting and looking at me as they were thrown against either sides of the room. I stared right back at them with disappointment shaking my head.

"What did you do that for?" asked Aido.

"Well someone had to split you two apart before you got knocked out" I said, "Or killed yourselves and I just can't let you kill my soon-to-be husband"

"He never had a chance" smirked Aido smiling at Kiriya.

"I beg to differ!" glared Kiriya.

"We are going to settle this here and now even though it is over something completely absurd" said Ruka as she walked over to stand by me. I probably didn't look very intimidating in my short, little robe, but maybe I could use that to my advantage. I have an idea. I used an x-ray vision spell and saw that Kiriya was wayyyy bigger than Aido. Ho-ho this is going to be fun toying with them.

"Ok here's my proposal I'm going to make a bet whoever is the biggest will get a kiss or a bite, from me of course" I explained. Kiriya looked furious, but with the reassuring wink of my eye he calmed.

"And whoever is the smallest will have to…oh I know they will have to run around the whole house naked." continued Ruka.

"What!" said Kiriya his eyes wide.

"Are you **trying** to get us killed?" asked Aido.

"Is it a deal or not?" asked Ruka. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Deal" they both said.

"Alright then drop them" I said as I let down the Earth barrier charm. They looked at me with puzzling faces.

"Drop your pants, now." said Ruka. Although I knew that in her mind she had no desire to see them naked, but if it stops them from fighting she would do it. No matter how much it blinded her. I agree with her totally. They both did as we said and they stopped at their boxers. I motioned to them to keep going. When they had finally stripped off the last of their boxers I observed. Kiriya was completely naked now because he had no top on and Aido stood there half naked. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I started cracking up. Apparently so did Ruka because her laughter followed right after mine. That was how ridiculous this all was.

"What?" asked Kiriya.

"Nothing" Ruka and I replied.

"So what are the results?" asked Aido with pride.

"I'm sorry Aido, Kiriya is bigger than you" I stated.

"You lose" commented Ruka, "Well you're going to have a crap day"

"Dammit!" said Aido disappointedly.

"Haha I told you, you can't win at everything" snickered Kiriya.

"Well I guess I owe someone a kiss or bite which do you want?" I asked Kiriya as I walked over to stand in front of him. He took my arm and tugged me closer to him and answered,

"Both"

"So greedy." I smirked.

Then he kissed me. At first it was sweet, then it quickly changed to desperation. He deliberately started rocking his hips causing his cock to rub against me. Causing me to moan. He obliviously forgot that there were people in here. Huh, I didn't. I tore my lips away and turned to face Ruka and Aido. They were still there all right. Aido looking disappointed and jealous and Ruka was red in the face. Kiriya started making a little trail of kisses down my neck. I need to get them out of here before he does it.

"Uh, you know you guys can leave now." I gasped.

"No I think I'll stay here and wait awhile" said Aido. Ruka was already out of the door.

"No…Aido you need to leave" Kiriya murmured against my skin. He was now nibbling on the skin there. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. I could hear Aido laughing somewhere in the distance.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Aido.

"Aido please, just will you leave?" I mumbled arching my back as Kiriya started caressing my breasts.

"Fine." Aido gathered up his clothes and ran out of the door closing it behind him. I could hear shrieks of surprise as he ran down the hallway. Well Ruka was right he was going to have a crap day considering we were at their parents house and not Kiriya's .

Kiriya was rocking his hips against more intensely me causing his very erect cock to rub up against me harder.

"Kiriya" I whispered tipping my head back against him. He took that chance to pierce his fangs into my skin and to moved one of his hands from my breasts to push his fingers inside of me causing me to come with a cry of pure pleasure.

Darn I took that shower for no reason. Kiriya took his fangs out of me and turned me around so that my back was to the wall. He just stood there looking at me with greedy eyes.

"What?" I gasped.

"Too many clothes" he told me.

"It's only a robe"

"Still" he said as he untied the robe and yanked it open.

"There isn't really time for this, you know I have to go and buy my dress and the bridesmaids dresses too" I really didn't want to go to tell you the truth, but I needed to go and buy those dresses today.

"We have all of the time in the world love" he told me, "so for right now you can stay right here with me" Then I heard some clinking noises and I look down to see my hands cuffed behind my back.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I asked as he guided us both down to the floor with me on my knees, my face down on the carpet and my hands behind my back. Where in the hell did he get hand cuffs from? Oh, wait,…probably Aido. I'm gonna kill him.

"I am making this interesting"

"By cuffing my hands?"

"Yep and now I'm going to make love to you so hard that you beg me to let you come" My eyes widened at that and he saw it too that's probably why he choose that time to start rubbing his cock against me. I let out a soft moan and then a soft moan became a loud moan. He then stuck the very tip of his cock into me. I tried rocking my hips to get it in further, but didn't succeed because he saw it coming and pulled out. I groaned in disappointment.

"Be patient" he said. I scoffed at that and then he moved his palm to rub my clit. I could feel myself rising to my climax and Kiriya always holding back that one touch that would let me come.

"Kiriya…please!"

"Please what?"

"I hate you, you know"

"Whaaaat?" he laughed.

"Dammit let me come!" He did with one very hard thrust inside of me, I came. My head hit the wall rather hard though. I would have probably collapsed on the floor, Kiriya held me up continuing to thrust in harder and harder until he came with a growl.

After another hour he finally let me out of the bed. I had to take another shower and somehow I talked Kiriya out of taking it with me. Once I made it out of his room I made a mad dash for the stairs. God, I'm never going to make it there in time. Racing across the living room who do I see? None other than Aido. He was still running around naked. While I ran past him I waved him goodbye and he waved back. Finally, I made it to the foyer.

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye Airi!" said Yuji, Kikiro and Ruka had already left. I dashed out of the door, to the driveway, hopped into my red Jaguar and hightailed it out of there to meet up with the girls.

Sooo Late

'In more ways than one'

I made it to the Bridal shop…ten minutes late. Whoops.

"Where have you been?!" yelled Rayne. Oh boy was I in for it now.

"I was over Kiriya's making sure everything was in order." Well technically that's not a lie.

"That's code for 'she was having sex'" commented Yuki.

"Spill" pressured Tsubaki. I didn't have any other choice but to do as they asked so I explained everything. After I was done, the look on their faces said that I was forgiven. I looked around and realized that Saya was here. Weeeeiiiird.

"Rayne why is….."

"Oh I forgot to tell you remember we needed to fill that spot for one of the maids of honor?" I nodded, "Well we are in luck because Ryane now goes out with Saya!" He has finally given up on me! Thank the heavens! I looked over at Saya who was looking down in embarrassment, and smiled. Man, the girl needs some confidence and quick.

We went into the store and tried on the dresses I had ordered to make sure that they were all the right color and size. Only out of luck did that extra dress that I ordered fit Saya. When I finally got my dress on-it took three people to get it on- it both looked and fit beautifully. My dress wasn't just plain white, the lace had crimson roses decorated on the bust and along the bottom and the trail was just beautiful.

"Airi you look magnificent!" said Sakki.

"Thanks so do you" I said. That was the truth too. She was wearing one of the bridesmaids dresses even though she'll be a flower girl. Sakki wasn't up to the job at first because she thought she was too old for it, but lightened up after awhile. Yukki had the exact same reaction, but he also got over it. The weird thing was that they both said that they had a surprise for me. I have yet to find out what it is because they won't tell me.

"Do my boobs look bigger to you?" asked Rayne.

"Um no." I stared at her for a moment and then I knew. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off into a changing room.

"What are you doing Airi?!"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"How did you…." I just gave her a look that said 'what do you think'.

"Oh" she whispered.

"So does Hajime know?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I just found out yesterday morning." she explained, "I've already told my parents"

"Ok well you need to tell him today" I explained to her, "If you're scared I'll go with you alright?"

"Ok, Thank you Airi I can always count on you!" she said as she grabbed me up into one of her choker hugs.

"Ok…I love you too, …but I can't….breathe." She let me go and we walked back out of the dressing room and back to the main one. Coolness, I'm gonna be an aunt! (well ok not really, but you catch my drift)

Rayne and I called Hajime and told him to meet us at my house at 5:00pm on the dot so that there would be no disruptions. When he finally got there Rayne was so nervous it started passing on to me because I was nervous for her. We went up to one of the spare rooms.

"Ok so what's up?" asked Hajime as he sat in one of the chairs across from the bed where we sat. Rayne took both of his hands into hers and looked into his eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder for support as she started.

"Ok I don't want to beat around the bush so here it goes" she took a deep breath and said, "Hajime…I'm pregnant." He stared at her surprised for a moment and then he grinned at her and jumped up out of the chair to take her in his arms and kiss her. I just knew it would work out.

"Congrats!" I cheered and turned to leave the room, but was snatched up in a hug by Hajime followed by Rayne.

"You know I love you guys and all of that, but I gotta go." The look on their faces just about broke my heart.

"What!?" asked Rayne came over to me.

"Why?" asked Hajime as he wrapped his arms around Rayne.

"One, I didn't get **any** sleep" I told them, "And you guys need time to discuss everything and have a little time alone, if you know what I mean." They nodded as I worked my magic and changed the bedroom into well it was sort of like a honeymoon suite. I told them to turn around and when they did they were dumbfounded. So before I got trapped in one of their killer hugs I explained the rules of the room.

"Ok you guys There is a huge fridge over there filled with blood, chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream and since I know you like them Hajime I put cherries in there. Oh and once both of you leave the room goes back to the original room have fun!"

"Oh and watch out for my family they tend to show up unannounced."

"Thank you!" they said I nodded in response, left the room and left my house I have no desire to listen to them.

Surprises! Surprises!

Well since my house was temporarily occupied and I really didn't want to go to my parents house so I had to go to Kiriya's. Which means I didn't get much sleep thanks to him. That may explain why I feel like crap right now. I got up out of the bed to go downstairs to raid the refrigerator, but ended up running back up the stairs to the bathroom to puke.

In the end I didn't go to the kitchen I just got some blood out of the little fridge on the side of the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I left his house and went to my own to do damage control.

As soon as I walked through the door I was greeted with a hug from Rayne. I asked where Hajime went as we walked into the kitchen and she said he had work.

"Oh that sucks you guys could have….ugh!" I ran to the garbage can and puked. I stood there a few more minutes while Rayne held my hair.

"Are you ok?" asked Rayne as she guided me to the living room. I nodded and held my stomach.

"Was it something you ate?"

"No I haven't eaten anything in days, I've just fed on blood."

"Oh, My, God!!"

"What?"

"You have morning sickness!"

"What!" I turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"Well its true there's no other explanations for it"

"This is crazy, as if I don't have enough to do, But I am happy though"

"That's good, but you're right though this is crazy we both got pregnant at almost the same time."

"Yea that is weird isn't it?"

"What's weird?" asked Hiroki and Suki.

"Aw hell" I muttered. If they heard that I was pregnant I would be put into total isolation and told that it was for my own good. So I made a diversion.

"Guess what Rayne's pregnant yay!" I cheered, "Let's throw a party!" Both of them walked over to her and telling her congrats and once again I was forced to leave my own home or answer questions. I apologized to Rayne for leaving her with them and then turned to leave only to find Hiroki standing there.

"You look different"

"What?" I asked, "No I don't quit being weird" I fast walked to the door and as soon as my hand hit the handle soon enough there was Hiroki again.

"What?" asked annoyed.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok because you won't let me out of my house"

"You are acting weird"

"No I am not now get out of my way before I make you" He finally moved and as soon as he did I skedaddled to my car. Thank god I parked in the driveway and not in the garage. I would have been doomed.

When I finally made it to my parent's house I let my self in(our parents gave all of their kids keys) and looked around to find them. When I finally found them I told them to take a seat and get comfy and that I had to tell them something.

"Ok this may come as a bit of a surprise, but I'm…."

"Oh dear you're pregnant!" cheered my mom as she came over and gave me a kiss and a hug.

"How did you…oh" I should have known one she's my mother and two she can read my mind. Duh!

"Duh indeed."

"Congratulations princess!" said my dad, "Come here" He held his arms wide open for me and I jumped right into them. If there was one place that I was sure I was safe it was there. I wonder if I should tell them that Rayne is also pregnant. Hmmm.

"Hey mom guess what?"

"The infamous Airi and Rayne strike again?" she smiled, "So you're both pregnant, how about that?"

"Have you told Kiriya yet?" asked my dad as he let me go.

"Well, I just found out today so no I haven't"

"Go you need to tell him" said my dad seriously.

"I am that's what I intended to do next." I explained, "But um is it ok if I stay here awhile I want some of mom's ice cream" Mom and dad smiled which meant I could stay as long as I wanted. I scampered off to the kitchen just as Hiroki and Tsukino walked through the door. What were they doing? Following me or something? I snatched the whole thing of ice cream and a spoon and quickly yet quietly headed upstairs. So knowing better than to go to my own room I went to Sakki's.

While I was eating my choc 'o' cherry ice cream I thought about a lot of things that had happened. Especially my kidnapping. That made me wince because in order to get to me they always hurt my family and friends first. I'm going to have to be careful from now on. For nine whole months I will have to be on the lookout and even after that. If the Watanbe doesn't already know of my pregnancy they will soon.

I woke up about 3 hours later in my room with Hiroki staring me down. Great. He was probably the reason I was in here instead of Sakki's room. Ah well I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. So I sat up slowly and began to talk, but before I could even begin Hiroki opened his big mouth.

"Ok what's going on?"

"Huh I guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant." There was this long, god-awful silence that seemed to last forever until, at last, he spoke.

"So my little sis is going to be a mom."

"Yea shocker. Considering how many times I've told everyone that I'm not having any kids" I smirked.

"I know so what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"About the Watanbe you know they are going to be on your tail even more now."

"Yea I know. I'm going to have to be even more cautious."

"Yes so that's exactly why you need to come stay with either me or mom and dad."

"Hiroki." I sighed, "I will be fine on my own and if you are so worried I will move into Kiriya's house, our home that we are having built isn't quiet finished yet. Plus mom and dad have work and stuff and I don't want to get into their way."

"Airi all I want is for you to be safe you know that right?"

"Yea, but…."

"So you need to come stay with me." I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed to pace. He wasn't going to give up on his little idea.

"Hiroki, I do not need to stay with you alright I can very well take care of myself."

"Airi."

"What?"

"You are coming to stay with me."

"No I am not. I will stay with Kiriya."

"No you will stay with me!" he yelled rather loudly. I went up and got right in his face.

"Do you think that Kiriya is so incompetent that he can't take care of his family?!" I just about spit it in his face.

"It's not him who's so incompetent, it's you that I'm worried about!" he shouted. That hit me like a slap in the face and I just about cried…..just about.

"You know what I don't need this" I said as I picked up my purse and got my shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care? Clearly to you I'm just an inept little child who can't take care of herself!" I turned to leaved the room when Hiroki grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!"

"You are coming home with me."

"The hell I am! You are not my father, HE knows that I am responsible enough to take care of myself and others at that!" He waved that away as unimportant.

"Well I'm not letting you out that door unless you're leaving to go to my house"

"Wow. You know you sound like a perv?" I said distracting him and making my way away from the door and to the balcony. He started towards me and stopped opened mouthed.

"You cannot be serious! I do not!" he said. I walked on and when I finally make it to the edge of the balcony I sat on it. He was closing in on me so I needed to work faster.

"Yea you do and an overprotective brother too." I smirked, "Well just so you know I am really pissed off at you right now and I'm going to need some time to vent…so bon voyage!" I saluted and laughed as I flipped off of the side.

"Airi!" he yelled. I landed on my feet of course and ran to the driveway. I needed to hurry though because I sure Hiroki is going to try and beat me to my car. So not going to happen. I just hope that the maids and Aleck(the butler) can hold him off for at least a second. I love them all, they were and still are on my side. I made it to my car in 20 seconds flat. Thank god we have a circle driveway or I would have been blocked in. As soon as I got in and turned the key Hiroki came running out of the front door. I stepped on the gas hard and boosted off down the driveway. Looking out the window I saw Hiroki's car behind me. Good thing I have a fascination for fast cars because he might have caught up with me. Maybe.

Anyway after an hour of driving he was still on my tail. So I decided to give him the slip again. As I turned off of the road I made my car invisible, pulled over and turned off my car. He fell for it and kept on going. When he was no longer in sight I turned my car back on(not bothering with the lights) and headed for Kiriya's house to tell him the big news. First, before I do that, I needed to drive around a bit more to vent. I don't need to take my frustrations out on him.

I ended up at the race track where my dad used to take me. I come here often to calm down or just to have fun. I ran into on of my old friends. Actually he owns the track.

"Oh my god Alex how long has it been?!" I ran over to give him a hug. He hugged me right back. If there was someone I could talk to about anything and I mean **ANYTHING** it would be him.

"Awhile! How are you Ai-Ai?" he smiled as we walked towards the track. He was the only one that I ever allowed to call me that.

"Actually, good and then not so good. How about you?"

"Well, actually I'm doing well. I hope the Watanbe isn't bothering you much."

"Yea well they are."

"Really well you know you can come to me anytime." he said and they stared at me for a long time.

"You know Ai-Ai you look different." I wonder why everyone is saying that I don't think I look different. Then his eyes got real big and his mouth dropped open.

"I cannot believe this! Miss "I'm never going to have kids" is pregnant!" he gaped.

"Shut up!" I laughed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Well I'm happy for you and Kiriya. Congrats."

"Thanks. You know you always make me feel better."

"Thanks. What was wrong?" he asked with pure love in his eyes. See that's why he is truly my best friend ever. Yes there are some things that I won't even tell Rayne...sorry buddy.

"Well the thing is, is that Hiroki seems to think that I am too incompetent to take care of myself so he wants me to come to his house throughout the pregnancy." I sniffed trying really hard not to cry even though my eyes were watering up.

"Oh I see, the big bad wolf strikes again?" he asked as he pulled me into one of his hugs. I nodded.

"The worst part is that in order to leave my parents house I had to jump off of the balcony and then after that he literally followed me for a whole hour and…."

"And you gave him the slip." he said proudly, "I taught you well."

"Yea and then after that I came here because I didn't want to go to Kiriya's pissed off and take it out on him" I could feel the tears coming, but once again I held them back.

"So you decided to come here and take it all out on little ole me?" he snickered.

"No." I laughed, "Actually, I came here to vent I didn't even know you would be here today."

"Oh I just came here to check up on everything and then I was going to leave. But now I guess I'll have to stay"

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to make sure that you don't "accidentally" run over someone…again." he said as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey that _**was**_ an accident" He gave me his 'yea right' look.

"Ok fine it was intentional, but she provoked me. You can't accidentally slash someone's tires."

"You have a point."

"So what does Kiriya think of all of this?"

"Well there's where I have a problem. I was going to tell him today, but that's the first place Hiroki would look for me and…well…yea, you get it"

"That sucks. You can't go to Rayne's place?"

"No she will be with Hajime celebrating their pregnancy."

"Wow I am not surprised that you guys are pregnant at the same time. Ai-ai & Ray-ray strike again."

"That's what my mom said too." I laughed.

"Well it's true."

"Wanna race me?!" I asked while suiting up.

"Sure and this time I **will** beat you!" he boasted.

"That's what you say every time!" I laughed.

"Yea, yea and Airi?"

"Hmmm?" I asked as we jumped into the cars.

"My home is always open to you if you need it."

"Oh Alex, you're the best!" I said as I ran over to hug him.

We ended up racing five times and I won every single one. Ha!

"Well Alex I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you, you can't beat me."

"Yea, maybe, but can she beat me at a tickle fest" he asked in a mischievous voice. Then he started towards me. Crap. I took off running.

"Hey, that's not fair you run faster than me!" I squealed.

"Yea well you drive faster its only fair."

"It's not my fault you drive like an old lady." I giggled. He abruptly stopped mouth wide open in disbelief.

"You are gonna get it" He shot towards me like as fast as a shooting star. I just ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Oh no I do believe I've awoken the beast in you." I said very monotonous. Which made him run even faster. Now I could just cheat and fly like I used to, but since he can levitate now I guess that wouldn't work. You know how in the movies when the victim looks back to see if the murder dude is still following them and they get even more scared or do something stupid like trip? Yea well I looked back to see if he was still behind me and he wasn't. And I though holy shit he disappeared…that is until I ran straight into him. Well hell.

"You cheated!" I accused backing up slowly.

"Yea I'm getting you back for all of those years that **you** cheated." Then without warning he came up and tickled the heck out of me. There was only one thing to do.

"O..ok hahaha…mercy!" I laughed.

"What was that I don't believe my ears!" he asked knowingly and tickled me even faster and harder.

"I…hahaha…give…hahaha…UP! OK!"I laughed. He stopped tickling me too. Thank goodness because god knows he could have kept on going.

"Well what do you say we go home and have popcorn and a movie?"

"I say lets go!" He helped me to my feet and we left the track.

Meanwhile Hiroki had arrived at Kiriya's house and was furious. He jumped out of his car, walked up the steps and all, but banged on the door.

"Airi, Kiriya, open up!!" he yelled steadily pushing the doorbell. He was still pushing it when Langley, the maid, came to the door.

"Come on in" she said as she gestured for him to come in. As soon as he got in Kiriya came rushing to the door.

"What has happened to Airi?!"

"What?! She's not here?!" Hiroki complained.

"No, was she supposed to come here?"

"Dammit! Where the hell did she go?!"

"You aren't answering any of my questions."

"Maybe, she went home?" Hiroki asked himself pacing the room.

"Hiroki?"

"Shit, what if the Watanabe got her?"

"I hate to do this to you man, but you're not listening" said Kiriya as he grabbed Hiroki by the collar, lifted him up and shook him.

"Hiroki! Listen to me, What happened?!" shouted Kiriya. Hiroki looked at him blankly for a moment and then came back down to earth.

"You can let go of me now." grumbled Hiroki.


End file.
